


Just Happened: Book II

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Just Happened [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy





	1. Martha's First Frat Party

Martha smooths down her skirt as she waits for John to come out of the bathroom after shaving. Her first college party and first frat party. She's partly nervous and very excited. These friends knew of Erin, his last girlfriend, and she's excited about his friends not knowing exactly what she is, just that she's Johnny's new girl.

Standing, she finishes lacing her boots and puts on her perfume, waiting.

John thinks that it's slightly ridiculous that he goes to the trouble of dressing up just for his buddies, but the truth is that it's mostly for Martha. Just like in the past, it was mostly for Erin. He wants to look good, to look like he deserves to be there with such a hottie. He runs his fingers through his hair to get it just right then steps out of the bathroom, his jaw practically dropping the minute he lays eyes on Martha.

Martha takes that as a compliment and uses her finger to close John's mouth with a grin, biting her bottom lip. "I guess that means I'm ready."

Taking his arm, Martha grabs her keys and her purse and lets John lead her out to the cab they called.

"Damn right you're ready," John halfway mumbles, unable to take his eyes off of her. "I wasn't sure it was possible but you actually look just as sexy wearing clothes as you do not."

He's not sure if that compliment really comes out the way he means it, but hopes she'll at least recognize the attempt.

Martha snorts as she climbs into the car. Leaning against him in the cab, she hums along with the song as she threads her fingers through John's.

It doesn't take too long to get to the frat house and Martha can definitely tell that the party is underway from the boys out on the lawn and the ones from the balcony. "Oh my," she laughs, getting out.

"You sure you wanna do this?" John eyes the hordes of drunken frat boys littering the yard. Half of them aren't wearing shirts anymore... assuming they even had them on to begin with. "Cause, lemme tell you from firsthand experience, people do some stupid shit at these parties."

Though she is a year or two younger than him he can't deny that her tastes are more... sophisticated, despite - or maybe because of - her profession and he finds himself oddly nervous about what she'll think of this.

"Drunken, crazy, half-naked men who try to grab onto what ever body part they can get and hump it?" She grins and turns to John, giving him a wink. "No sweat, I can handle that in my sleep."

She hooks his arm with hers, leaving no imagination to the other boys (or girls) who she is with (and who John is with) as they make their way into the house.

"Yeah, uh." John clears his throat. "But for tonight? Any guy that grabs onto you and starts to hump, I get to sock in the jaw."

"Agreed," Martha says with a smile, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She's rewarded by another one of his goofy grins and she laughs.

"Now, you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asks, making sure to lean in far enough so that he can hear her over the pounding music.

He slings an arm around her waist and holds her against him, a very blatant sign of possession that he knows she'll notice and doesn't care about. "Aw, I guess we'll get around to that."

He looks around the room, spotting D and raising a hand to get his attention and then motioning him over.

Martha really doesn't care at all about the possessive arm; he has to deal with other men touching her just about every night (whether he sees it or not) that she is fine with him being possessive of her in their down time. She often even encourages.

Leaning against him and into his arm she smiles at a rather large red-haired man who has a small sprightly girl on his arm.

"D'argo, this is Martha. Martha, this is my roommate D." John says, acting casual but secretly thrilled to be introducing D'argo to the woman that he's suddenly spending almost every spare moment of his life with. As much as D'argo mocks him for it, he's still been eager to meet Martha.

"Roommate? Man, I'm pretty sure she's your roommate now. Which is fine. Means we can have wild sex on your bed now."

Martha almost spits her drink out her nose when D'Argo says that, certainly not prepared for it.

"Hi! I'm Chi," the small girl introduces, slipping a hand out from behind the larger man.

"Martha," she replies, shaking the girls hand.

John ducks his head, embarrassed by the comment but glad that Martha seems to take it in stride.

"Hey, I still plan on sleeping in there once in a while!" He protests, making a face.

"No you don't," Martha contradicts, giving him a look. She raises an eyebrow at him before finally breaking into a grin.

He tries to keep a straight face but ends up grinning. "Well, I might wanna take you to my dorm for a quickie one day. Give you the whole college boy experience?"

"Ooh, half clothed kinky sex before class?" Martha asks excitedly.

"Something like that." He winks at her. Okay, it's exactly like that, but he's trying to keep some of the mystery and appeal of it intact for her.

"Sounds like fun," she teases, the small girl giggling at them. She's leaning in to him as she grins, her face close to his as she nuzzles him.

John's grinning against his will, grinning so hard that his cheeks are actually beginning to ache a little from it. "Oh, it'll be fun all right."

"Right this has gone far enough into the realm of nauseating and more information than I needed man," D'Argo gives a full body shake. "I'm gonna leave you with that, they got keg stands going in the back."

Taking Chiana's arm, D'Argo heads back out and Martha is so close to John that she's sure he can feel her breath on his neck. "So, that's D'Argo... And Chi. Anyone else?"

From across the room he catches a glimpse of black hair, but he's not quite brave enough for that yet. They parted on good enough terms, even ran into each other in the cafeteria last week and had lunch, but he's not pressing his luck. "Nah, I mean, some of my frat brothers that you, uh, sorta met already..."

"That I..." She pauses before laughing, turning to wrap her arms around his waist, grinning. "Oh yes, how is the young blonde I entertained?"

"I don't know, how about let's not find out?" John says, playing up the jealousy this time around. He's pretty sure they'll be running into at least one or two guys that recognize Martha and he's come to terms with it... well, as much as he ever will.

Laughing, Martha leans and nips the lobe of John's ear, grinning and tugging on it. "Sounds good to me."

John stops their slow walk through the crowded room to lean in and kiss her, his hand sliding even lower on her ass. His mouth brushes her cheek as he whispers, "Know what sounds good to me? Finding an empty bedroom and ditching this lame crowd."

"You're the one that brought me to this "lame crowd", Martha teases. "And I find it kind of inTERESTING--" Martha squeaks, feeling some other hand grabbing on to her ass.

"Hey, jackass!" John rattles off to the guy, a total stranger, that just copped a feed. He only glimpses the back of a head before he's lost in the crowd again. He still shouts after him anyway, "This ain't a free for all, buddy! BYOB - bring your own babe!"

Giggling, Martha nuzzles into his neck before pulling him by the hand over towards the living room. "You got a dance floor around here somewhere? Or do we just do this sort of thing on the floor?"

"They usually got a room or something for dancing..." John says, and leads her through the large house until they locate the source of the pounding music. He makes a 'here you go' gesture and stands back, not planning on dancing himself.

Martha, however, has other plans. Grinning, she wraps her arms around his neck and begins to use him as her pole.

"Oh, hello!" John says, still not really sure about this whole dancing thing but all for anything that has Martha grinding on him. She's got her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, smiling... and she looks like the most gorgeous thing John has ever seen.

"Hello to you too," she adds, one leg up on his hip. "Just planning on standing there like a pole?"

"Uhm." He feels his face flush. Will he ever stop feeling like a bumbling idiot in front of her. "I don't, uh. I don't dance."

"You fuck pretty well though," she encourages, still moving around and against him.

"Yeah, that's a different kind of moving, though." He says, hands moving around her to grab her ass almost involuntarily.

"Not really. Just you know, move with the hips baby; close your eyes and pretend we're doing it standing up."

Now he's definitely blushing. "Baby, I just can't do it like that." He says, almost whining, but also hoping that she doesn't stop rubbing up against him like that. "At least not without some alcohol first."

"Oh trust me it's quite easy to do it like this," Martha comments, deliberately pretending thats what he meant. "See, I just wrap my leg around your hip like this so we're nice and close..." She says, doing so. "Then you do what you do well Johnny."

He extricates himself from her grasp before this gets too indecent too early. "Better idea. Why don't we go get a nice little drinky drink, loosen up a bit - I mean me, not you - and then we'll try this whole dirty dancing thing again? Gimme some time to get my Swayze on."

"Hey, if that's what it takes to get you grinding up against me on the dance floor baby, then lead the way."

He finds the bar, run by one of his buddies. They slap hands, exchange greetings, while Martha watches with that same amused look on her face.

"This your girl?" D.K. says, nodding toward Martha with an appreciative look that falls just this side of inappropriate. Clearly he's been sampling the goods as he mixes drinks and hands out beer. "Whatcha want, beautiful?"

"What are you offering?" Martha asks back, her chin her hands as she teases D.K. She shoots John a look and then a wink before sliding closer to the bar so she can see what is there.

"Oh, I got a little bit of anything you might want." D.K. grins back at her, his eyes wandering down to her cleavage more than once.

John moves beside and slightly Martha, wrapping his arms around her waist and draping himself across her. He winks at D.K., but his wink means something totally different than Martha's had.

Martha notices where his eyes are wandering but drunken frat boys really don't tend to insult her, even when they are blatantly staring at her chest and ass. "Hm. Think you could get me a Screaming Orgasm?" She asks with more than a hint of mischief.

"What, Johnny not giving you enough of those? Shame, man. I might have to slip her my number." D.K. laughs and immediately grabs the right bottles. Drinks with names like that are fairly common for guys to get for girls, purely for the innuendo factor.

"No," Martha answers honestly. "I tend to be unable to speak, let alone scream."

Okay, so it may be slightly overkill but then, Martha has learned the fine, fine art of playing up your boys abilities to his friends. It makes him nice and pliant later. Not to mention very, very accommodating.

John gives her a little squeeze, a quick hug. D.K. is shooting him suitably envious glances as he makes Martha's drink and then sticks a little umbrella in it before sliding it over to her.

"What about you, Crichton?"

"Beer me!" John says, and grabs the cold bottle handed over to him.

Martha finds the small umbrella an interesting addition for a frat bartender, it doesn't really seem the sort of thing they would have on hand. Still, she sips her beverage and curls herself into Johnny's side as he takes the beer from D.K.

Sliding an arm around John's waist, Martha's hand sneaks under his shirt to press against warm, warm skin; she's feeling feisty and doesn't bother apologising for it

John glimpses the purple umbrella in her drink and almost spills his beer laughing. He shoots a look back at DK but he's already distracting chatting up someone else.

Martha raises an eyebrow and looks back at John, over at DK and then back to John. "What?"

"Two things. First? DK doesn't hand out those umbrellas to anyone. He's got a system. Second?" He reaches over and flicks the umbrella so that the little purple paper shell goes spinning around. "It's got his phone number written on it."

"A system?" Martha asks, an eyebrow raised as she looks down at her less than innocent purple umbrella. Leaning over she can see the sharpie phone number on the paper umbrella, dark but clearly there.

"Oh, that is nice. Very, very smart. But who says that the girls know this and uh, save the umbrellas? And his number just doesn't end up in the trash?"

"Yeah, you know, different colors stand for different things. He hands them out to every girl he thinks he'll wanna hit on later. But see, he knows later he'll be pretty damn drunk and he might not remember which girls he tried to make a move on earlier in the evening so he just hands out the umbrellas. He sees an umbrella, he knows he ain't just looking through beer goggles later on. The colors are just for fun - he picks those based on what, uh, body part, he most admires about a lady."

"Wow, that's.... actually really, really smart," Martha admits, shaking her head incredulously. MIT boys, taking the art of drunken pick ups to a whole new level.

Spinning her purple umbrella, she holds it up to John, looking at him over its little wooden top. "So, what does this one mean?"

"That's his highest honor - tits and ass."

Smiling, she twirls the umbrella before grabbing DK's neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a dark red lipstick print.

"Of course that's the one I would get," Martha says smugly, returning back to John's arms.

John rolls his eyes at the triumphant look DK gives him, and then grabs Martha and dips her down for a nice long kiss... with extra tongue.

Martha enjoys her kiss, tilting her head back and letting John push and press his tongue in nice and deep into her own mouth. "Mmm, very nice."

DK just flips him off and goes back to the blonde he was talking to before. John takes a long drink of beer, feeling it settle in his stomach pleasantly.

"So how are you feeling now Swayze?" Martha purrs, her hands on his shoulder as she nuzzles into his neck.

"Like backing my baby into a corner." He says, sliding a hand down her ass to curve around and rub his fingers against her thigh.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure the movie said 'No body puts Baby in the corner'," Martha contradicts, her hips swaying softly, slowly with the beat.

"Never saw that movie, anyway." He leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth. He's moving to the music too but doesn't even realize it.

"Its rubbish," Martha answers, her voice sounding almost sounding drugged as she replies. Her lips are so close to his, almost pressing but not quite, her hips moving back against his own, joining in a rhythm with his.

"Yeah? We'll have to rent it and not watch it, then." He says, referencing the last time they rented a movie... and ten minutes into it were making out. The sex had lasted past the credits rolling.

The sex had been on the couch, over the couch and on the floor. It had been fantastic. "Yeah, you think your back can handle renting another movie?"

"My back's up to the challenge." He pulls her closer against him. His beer has been magically replaced with a fresh one, and he makes a note not to kill DK. Just rough him up a little.

"How about your knees then?" She asks, referencing when he was on his knees doing her from behind.

"My knees can take more than that. My knees are up to anything you can throw at me."

Her lips touch the skin, just under his chin as her fingers fist gently in his shirt, holding him close. She breathes his aftershave in, already accustomed to its smell before she nips gently, soothing over the bite with her tongue.

She can hear his low groan, can almost feel it reverberating back into her own chest as she does it again. He thrusts his hips forward, rubbing his erection against her. He hopes none of his buddies catch him right now, like this, hard on just from dancing... but he can't help his reaction to her.

She smiles, always excited when she can feel what she does to him; with her clothes on, with them off, dancing for him or just smiling at him in the morning-- all of them get him excited and wanting her. Her hips push back at his, grinding against him as they find the low thrum of the beat and begin to move to it.

He still doesn't consider this dancing.... he's just following her lead, just letting his body respond to what she's doing.

As more people enter the dance floor they get jostled around, pushed closer together. John doesn't mind one bit.

Martha's glad he hasn't considered this dancing because this is what she's wanted from him, the slow, sensual sway back and forth. She hums along with the song, her eyes on his as they move back and forth.

Unfortunately, their dance is broken by a rude hand grabbing her ass. "So we finally get to meet the new girlfriend," Crais leers, beer in one hand and a girl in the other. "Hey boys," he calls back, looking over his shoulder and shouting to some of his frat brothers. "Looks like he did bring the stripper! 's good thing too, this party was getting kinda boring..." He looks Martha up and down, noticing her short skirt.

John instantly tenses when he sees Crais. He pulls Martha alongside him, his arm going around her. "Hey, she's not working tonight," he says, a warning edge already in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sure we can scrounge up enough ones to make it worth her while. What do you say honey?" He leers at her again and Martha knows that look, it says 'Mentally I am pulling your shirt off'. She tugs her top down resolutely.

"As John said, I'm not work--" she's cut off by another of Crais' friends shouting over her.

"You think we could get her a pole? I want to see her shake those _ass_ets!"

"Crais, knock it off, she's not dancing for you tonight." John says, bothered by the way Crais is staring at her like he already knows what she looks like naked.

"Of course, I could always go back to Moya's," he purrs with a rather smarmy smirk on his face. "I did so enjoy the way you work that pole honey."

He leans in and whispers in her ear, still loud enough for John to hear him, "And I have to say, that ass is magnificent when you bounce it in front of me."

Martha is so flabbergasted by Crais, she's unable to speak or do anything.

"Shut up, Crais, I'm warning you." Johns says, but Crais - who is already swaying - reaches a hand out like he's going to grab Martha again. John steps forward, shoving him violently.

"Hey! Don't shove me, I ain't saying anything about stuff she doesn't already do." He sticks his chin out as if that seals it. "You're going to have to get used to it Crichton, she's onstage being a slut and you're just the cuckold waiting back home aren't you?"

"Least she's got a job, she ain't cheating her way through school that daddy's paying for." John snarls back at him. It's a low blow, but still not lower than the drunken, slurred trash coming out of Crais' mouth.

"John," Martha says, pulling on his arm. She really doesn't care about Crais, she's heard her share of comments about her job and her subsequent morals, it doesn't bother her anymore. But she can tell it bothers John.

"Why you--" Crais growls, pulling himself up and swinging, socking John in the jaw.

Crais is drunk and slow and his reflexes prove that. The punch glances off John's jaw, just barely connects. There will be a faint bruise but nothing too serious.

John, however, has only had one beer and his punch? Definitely connects.

Crais staggers and his hands end up on Martha's breasts. She doesn't hesitate from elbowing him in the solar plexus and then smashing the back of her fist into his nose. He staggers again before shaking his head clear.

Now there is his friend, one who hasn't been drinking and is glaring at John before he swings.

This one is a little more of a threat, John decides, and tries to back away. He gets another knock to the jaw - yeah, that one definitely hurts - and lands in one good shot back before he's knocked off balance. He ends up stumbling, but D is right by his side like magic and saves John the embarrassment of truly getting his ass kicked. His hand is still smarting from the solid bunch he got in with Crais and he's not all that surprised to see blood dripping between his fingers when he looks down.

Martha stands off to the side as D and John quickly dispatch Crais' friends. Once the fight is over, she gives John one look before taking his left hand and pulling him towards a bathroom. John throws D'argo a grateful look and follows Martha.

"Come on," she says, pulling him in and then gently pushing him to sit down. She grabs a towel and wets it before pressing it to John's bloodied fist, cleaning the blood off.

He winces when the cloth touches his split flesh but doesn't say anything. His foot taps the ground restlessly, still hyped up on adrenaline from the brief encounter. The blood is finally gone from his hands and it is no longer free bleeding. She keeps the towel pressed at his split skin for a few moments before peeling it back to test the skin. Holding his fingers in her hand, she pulls his hand up higher in the light to check and see it, leaning over his hand, she gently presses her lips to his split, swollen skin, kissing them better.

He has to smile at her tenderness with him. "Sorry about that. About him. Crais is... he's an asshole, but he's not usually that bad. We never really got along."

"So I gathered," Martha agrees, smiling up at him as she continues to care for his knuckles. "I don't ever remember seeing him at the club but then... I don't remember every face either," she admits, kneeling down next to him. "How's it feel?"

"Hurts like a sonofabitch," John says, and then admits with a small grin. "But it was kinda worth it. You know how long I've been wanting to sock him one?"

She chuckles, "A long time I bet." Running her fingers over his bruised knuckles, she slowly kisses each one, her lips lingering over each and every bruise. "My hero."

He reaches out with his uninjured hand and brushes her cheek. "Thanks," He says, eyes flickering down to his hand. "For everything."

He pulls her toward him and leans in for a kiss, slow and soft until his tongue sweeps across her bottom lip and then suddenly it's more urgent.

"Mmmph," Martha sort of moans against his lips as she presses closer, slowly scrambling into his lap as she continues to kiss him.

John's hands cup her ass and squeeze, tugging her forward until her legs are bracketing his thighs. His cock is rapidly reawakening and he rocks her forward against him.

She pants into his mouth as she rocks her hips back against his, pretending to ride him as her fingers tighten in his hair. "Oh John," she groans, lips slip-sliding down from his.

He pushes her away with a grunt and the, quickly glancing around the room, decides on a plan of action. He lifts her up until she's sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter and shoves her skirt until the material is bunched at the waist. Dropping to his knees, he kisses her inner thigh.

Martha gets what he wants to do, but sitting on the bathroom counter with him on his knees is just slightly too high. She slides back onto the ground standing above him with a flushed face and a naughty smirk. Sneaking a hand under her skirt, she pulls the material of her boy-shorts over enough that he is able to taste her. Oh she wants it and she parts her legs a bit more so that he can do it.

This works too, John thinks. He grins up at her and then goes in for the kill, mouth open wide, sealing over her pussy and sucking like he wants to eat her whole. His tongue slides into her and he reaches up with two fingers to hold her open.

Martha makes a very, very pleased noise as one hand grips the counter and the other buries in John's hair. "Oh yeah, eat that," she groans softly, riding his tongue as she rocks her hips back and forth slowly.

John moves his tongue away and fucks her with his fingers, wet noises from skin on skin filling the room along with the sucking sounds he makes while his mouth closes over her clit.

"Oh god John, John, John," she moans over and over again, almost bending in half from the pleasure. She whimpers and groans and rocks against him, shoving herself down on his tongue and his fingers so she can feel them deeper in her.

There's slickness all over his mouth and chin and cheeks from her but he doesn't care, doesn't let up, just sucks in breath through his nose and continues his relentless attack on her pussy until she's clenching.

Whimpering hard, she clutches on to the bathroom counter and throws her head back, her hips moving shamelessly against his mouth as she rides him more and more. "Yes, yes, yes, so close... so close..."

With a final cry she comes, a particularly hard orgasm and squirts right into his mouth.

John swallows and licks his lips, grinning up at her. He's got his hand on his cock through his pants, squeezing to help the ache there. "Wanna fuck you," he says, still rubbing her pussy with his hand. Her panties are soaked and he wonders if she plans on wearing them the rest of the night, if she knows that everyone would be able to smell her - them - that sweet, hot scent of arousal that's filling his nose right now.

Groaning, Martha falls forward, hands around his face as she kisses John hard, her tongue seeking out and finding that taste of her in his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mutters over and over again, her brain unable to process anything at the moment.

"'gainst the wall," she is able to say as she tugs him to his feet and pulls his zipper down.

He shoves his pants down and lifts her up. He doesn't have much range of movement with his pants around his thighs, but he doesn't need all that much to fuck her against the wall. He probably won't last long enough to get creative, anyway.

Martha just wraps her arms and legs around him and encourages him on, humping against him until he slides his cock in her. She feels like she's on fire, her entire body hungry for and demanding John's cock. "Come on, harder, faster, push it in," she growls, trying to get some purchase to ride against him.

He fucks her hard and fast and gracelessly against the wall, slamming his cock into her over and over again. He buries his face against her neck and grunts with every thrust forward into her.

Martha's finger scratch against his back as she urges him on, her teeth sunk down into his neck. "Oh yes, yes, yes, god yes," she moans panting and sucking on his skin.

He enjoys the borderline pain of her nails scratching across his skin. He knows he'll be able to see the pink marks later, and it'll probably turn him on then, too. "Fuck yeah, feel so good, tight little pussy..."

Chuckling in his ear, Martha begins to suck on the lobe. "Mm so good to me baby," she purrs feeling so happy with him deep inside her and pushing in deeper.

"Gonna come, you got me so turned on, I'm gonna come so hard inside of you." John groans, fingers digging into her ass where he's holding her up against him.

"Fuck, John," She moans, realising something and letting out a small sob. "You are gonna come inside me."

"Oh- shit, damnit!" John groans and he's so close, so fucking close, but he gets what she's saying and coming inside her would be a Very Bad No Good Thing and he can't but, god damnit, so close, he's not sure he can hold back....

"Pull out and come on my mouth baby, you can do it," she encourages. Its the first time they HAVEN'T used a condom and well, she's on the pill but that's not the point.

He slides out of her with his hand wrapped around the base of his dick to hold off orgasm. She drops her knees and he lets out a loud, grateful moan as he lets go and starts to come the moment he feels the heat of her mouth seal around him. His cock jerks, shooting hard.

Martha sucks nice and hard on his cock as soon as he lets go, tongue moving against the tip of his head to tease and stroke him. He shoots a few times in her mouth and she strokes his cock, making sure she has it all before pulling back and off of him.

He has his hands on her shoulder, not holding her there but halfway leaning on her. He's practically seeing stars after coming so hard. "Oh... damn, baby, I think you near 'bout killed me there."

She swallows him down while gently putting John's cock back into his jeans and zipping him up, careful not to hurt anything or to over stimulate him after that orgasm. After she finishes, she pulls him down to the ground so she can kiss him, nuzzling into him and feeling completely satisfied.

He kisses her back slowly and lazily, feeling more drunk from the sex than he had from the beer earlier. "Hey, about that... Uh... Forgetting the... I wasn't thinking.."

"I know you weren't," she replies with a small smile. Reaching out, she brushes the hair from his forehead and smiles. "I wasn't really thinking either though."

Okay, she doesn't seem like she wants to kill him. That's a good sign.

"I just.... Wanna make sure you know I didn't... I wouldn't do it on purpose."

"I know baby," she climbs into his lap, he's leaning against the door and she's able to cuddle up and snuggle with him.

He grins at her after another soft kiss. "Hey - hand doesn't hurt anymore."

"Mm, glad I was able to distract you from the pain. Kiss it better," she teases, finally standing and offering a hand to him.

*

They stop off at the bar again to say goodnight to DK on their way out. John can't find D'argo and Chiana, but he doesn't feel like searching the crowd for them.   
He's not sure what it says about him, or what being with Martha does to him, but right now he just wants to get home and put on something comfortable, take something to for the ache in his face, then curl up in bed with his girl and her pup.

"So," he starts, just after they get home. He's waited on purpose to mention this, wanting to be home when he brought it up. "Look, I know you said it was okay, but earlier... I shouldn't have... that was dumb of me. To forget like that."

Martha shakes her head, taking his hand in hers as they make their way into the apartment. "Its... I forgot too John," she says softly, giving him a slight smile. "We'll just have to make sure to carry a few in your wallet from now on. Hopefully your hotness won't distract me... More than it already does," she teases him gently.

He gives her a cocky grin. "A few? Maybe a few on me... a box in your car... a box in your dressing room... or do we already have that covered?"

He seems to recall a magically appearing condom the last time they fooled around there.

"Oh, I definitely think the dressing room is covered," she chuckles, nodding and pulling him in close. She actually has about three boxes stashed around the entire room there but she won't tell him that.

"So... now that we've covered the fact that I'll... uh... stay covered..." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. "Can I tell you how fucking hot that was? Being inside you... like that? I know it's safer like this, but. Damn. I'll be jerking off remembering that for months now."

Martha smiles and kisses him chastely. She thought it was hot as well, feeling his skin, his cock against her, nothing in between them at all. But it is safer, for both of them if they continue to use the condom so she just nods. "Yeah, I know baby."

He kisses her back, slightly less chaste. "Okay. I'm partied out. Sleep now?"

She nods. "Come on, bed time," she whispers, taking his hand and dragging him to the bed.


	2. The First Fight

John was supposed to spend the last shift doing his homework in Martha's dressing room, but that grand plan had gotten derailed - as his plans often did - by the lure of beer and hot wings and Martha dancing in his periphery while he caught up with Krista and DK at the bar. He doesn't even realize that she's left the stage until Krista reminds him.

She'll fuss at him for leaving Baloo along in there for so long. He hops off of the stool, waving at Krista and hurrying back. He slows down as he nears her dressing, realizing that he can hear voices.

"But aren't you glad to see me?" Finn asks, relaxing back on her couch, scritching at Baloo's head. "I have been gone much longer than before," he reminds her with a smirk.

Martha sighs and rolls her eyes, fixing her hair in the mirror. She hadn't expected to see Finn in her dressing room when she got back. She had been expecting her boyfriend but he, it seems, is MIA.

"Well?" Finn prods, still grinning at Martha's back. She catches his smirk in the mirror and she shakes her head.

"I'm glad you're travels went well," she concedes.

John knocks lightly on the door, trying not to overtly frown at what he sees.

He's never come back and caught Martha in her dressing room with a guy. It's awkward because, well, her shift just ended and she's really not wearing much... or, anything, actually... and the guy is just sitting there on the couch. Even Baloo is acting friendly toward him. Traitor.

Baloo wags his tail when he see's John, recognising his buddy. But he's currently getting his ears rubbed so he doesn't jump off the couch to say hi as he usually does.

"John," Martha says, spotting him in the mirror. "I was wondering where you were..."

Finn looks back and forth between the two of them and smirks, assuming that John is a nickname and that he's here for entirely different reasons. "Now, now, Martha, are you giving your dressing room number out to just anyone these days?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask the same thing," John asks. He sort of wants to go over to Martha, but he's suddenly unsure. Martha certainly doesn't look like she's upset over the guy making himself at home... or even like she minds, really. His brow furrows in confusion as he tries to get a handle on the situation, figure out what's actually going on here.

"Uh, John," Martha says, grabbing her silk kimono and pulling it on. She wraps it around herself as she walks closer to them. "This is my friend, Finn. He's also from London," she says with a smile.

"By way of Cambridge," Finn adds, grinning widely over at Martha. Martha just rolls her eyes again.

"Uh huh. So he's a.... cousin of yours?" John looks over at Martha, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin that the guy has on his face.

"No, he's not a cousin," Martha replies, staring right at John when she answers.

"No, I'm more of an old friend," Finn supplies, slowly standing from the couch. "Oh, reminds me..." He pats himself down before finding what he's looking for and handing the box over to Martha. "Picked this up for you."

Martha sets the box down, not really wanting it and certainly not wanting to open it with John there.

"Old friend. So you like... went to school together or something?" John doesn't move, not yet. He stares at the box in her hand when she picks it up, and somehow the fact that she doesn't open it makes him frown harder. What could it be that she doesn't want him to see?

"No, I never went to university, remember?" Martha continues, her voice quieter. "I met him here in Boston."

"That's not what-" John starts to say, but Martha's already looking away, so John just stops talking. "Right. So he's a friend from... here."

Here meaning, the club.

And friend... well, it doesn't take much to figure out what friend means. His gaze moves back to the box, to Baloo's familiarity with him, to the way Martha seemed utterly unphased by his presence. Something settles in his stomach, heavy and unsettling, leaving him feeling hollow with disappointment. "Well, I didn't know you already had plans. Guess I oughta just head back to the dorms tonight."

"John, John don't leave like this," she begs quietly, going to try and stop him from leaving.

He shrugs her off, not quite looking her in the eye. He'd really thought that he was the only one she was seeing... he remembers what D'argo said, what DK said, and he feels foolish. Of course Martha wouldn't be happy with just one guy, especially not someone like him. What does he offer her? Hours laying on the couch watching his favorite scifi shows? He should have known, should have made things more fun for her.

He works up a smile, half-hearted though it may be. "Hey, like I said, I didn't know. Hope you two, uh... have fun.... whatever you end up doing."

"John," she begs softly but John keeps walking, not looking back.

He passes by Krista barely looking at her, and doesn't even realize until he's outside of the club that he left his jacket and his backpack in her dressing room. He needs those books, but there's no way he's going back in there. He crosses his arms against the biting chill of the wind and starts to walk back to campus.

*

"Finn," Martha sighs. "I can't accept this gift," she insists, handing it back.

"Go on, you haven't even opened it yet," he insists back, smiling at her.

"No, really--"

"Really," he says, putting it in her hands and opening the box to reveal a bright silver necklace.

He's clearly confident that once she's seen the gift she'll accept. His smile is smug as he steps back, leaving it in her hands. "Come on, darling. I picked it out just for you."

He reaches out and touched her cheek, leaning in to kiss her.

Martha looks at the necklace again. She could probably make half of her rent just on what he spent for this. "I can't accept it," she says firmly.

"Its a gift, and nothing is too much for you, my dear."

"It isn't that. John... He and I are together," she replies, setting the necklace down on the table.

"You .... and him?" Finn asks, rather skeptical on that. Martha nods again.

"He and I have been dating. I like him. A lot. So, you and I... We will not be doing this again."

Finn frowns, not really understanding that concept. He gives her a smile, a very charming one that usually gets him what he wants, and reaches down to try and kiss her again. "But Martha - darling - sure you don't actually mean that."

"Don't mean what?" Martha asks, pulling back. "What, that I like John?"

"That you're going to send me off without so much as a tumble, after I've come all the way to see you..." He gives her a pouty little smile, reaching out and grabbing her waist to draw her in closer.

"I'm with John," she says quiet but firm. "I'm not gonna take a tumble with you and break his heart. I'm sorry Finn, but your sex isn't good enough to make me forget about doing that to him."

Finn frowns and steps back. "You're actually serious? You're actually seeing him? You're... sure? I mean, he's not here right now..."

"Yeah I'm seeing him. He and I... We're dating," Martha continues, sticking out her chin. "He's just scared."

"Well," Finn shrugs, giving her a smile. "You can't blame me for trying, now can I? Keep the necklace if you'd like."

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

Martha does keep the necklace. She'll pawn it in the morning, save herself some tips for her savings. She lets Finn kiss her cheek and stands there as she watches him go.

*

John slams the door when he gets to the dorm room. He's gone from numb to hurt to pissed off, at Martha and at himself.

"Woah, woah, woah," D'argo shouts, fumbling under the covers mid thrust. "Uh, hi John...." He says, looking away. "Weren't uh, weren't you going to the club tonight?"

John stops in the doorway, groaning. He is not in the mood to deal with this. "I'm going to take a piss. You've got about a minute and a half to finish or put it away."

He heads down to the bathrooms, and spends an extra thirty seconds washing his hands just to make sure they'll be decent by the time he comes back. He opens the door noisily, and just because he's still pissed slams it again behind him for good measure.

Chiana giggles and finishes putting her shirt on before turning to grin at him. "Hi John," she smiles, wiggling her fingers at him.

John just glares at her.

Sex. Love. He's not really in the mood to deal with that right now.

He drops down onto his bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

D'argo whispers directly into Chiana's ear, thinking that perhaps this isn't the time for this. She nods and gives D'argo another kiss before leaving.

John grunts out a goodbye to Chiana. He really shouldn't be holding this against her... he'll apologize later, when he's feeling better, but right now he just wants to punch something.

"So, thought you were going to the club tonight? Staying at Martha's?"

John snorts. "Martha had other plans."

D'Argo frowns. "What happened man?"

"I don't even want to go into it." John says, but after a few seconds, he starts talking again. "Maybe you were right."

"Yeah? What was I right about?"

"Women." John glowers. "Martha. Getting... bored."

"She's getting bored?" D'argo asks, raising an eyebrow at him. "How do you think that?"

"Because she's with someone else right now," John says, rubbing his face with his hands. "And I'm here with your sorry ass interrupting booty-call Wednesday for you."

"She's with someone else right now?" D'argo shakes his head. "Man, that is fucked up, I'm sorry."

"Had some guy waiting in her room back at the club..." John starts out with venom in his voice but it fades quickly. He's angry, yeah, but mostly he's just crushingly disappointed. "I thought it wasn't like, that, D."

D'argo whistles long and low, shaking his head. He feels bad for John, even though he warned John about dating a girl like Martha, he doesn't deserve that. "I'm real sorry man," he says, reaching out and giving John an awkward pat on the back.

"But hey, how about a beer, yeah? Lets go, my treat. You can oggle the women working the bar."

John thinks about it... and then shakes his head. "Naw, man. Maybe tomorrow night. I'm not up for it, it's late and I've got class in the morning."

D'argo finally nods. "Alright man, do you mind if I..." He says, nodding to the door where Chiana just left.

John has to laugh. "Go for it. One of us needs to be getting some."

D'argo smiles at John and pats him on the shoulder before heading out.

He waves D'argo out and once the door is shut, sighs and rolls over onto his side. He's tired, but he can't sleep, he already knows that. There's no way sleep would be possible, not with this knot in his stomach, these thoughts in his head.

Martha, with someone else. It's wrong - feels wrong. He wants to kick and scream, wants to fight it, but he can't. There are a lot of things he can fight to keep them together, but Martha's past - Martha's need for someone more worldly than him - he can't really fight that. What can do he do? Go away? Travel? Jam half a decade's worth of living into a few weeks? Come back and see if he can do it, stick a cheat sheet under his watch band and hope she doesn't catch him peeking at it? No. Life doesn't work like that. Can't study this, can't cram for it.

If she wants someone else... well, it was only a matter of time, he figures.

*

The first thing that Martha did as soon as she could get whatshisface to leave was grab the phone and call John. But John never picked up. She finally gave up calling around 5 in the morning and went to get some sleep.

Now, Martha waits on campus, John's bag in hand as she tries to find his dorm room, hoping that he's around so she can speak to him.

*

John heads to class early. He hadn't slept, hadn't even tried, played video games to distract himself and when that stopped working started in on D'argo's tequila. He's still half drunk when he heads out the door, no books or bag. He thinks about going to the club first, knows Martha wouldn't be there, but he can't be bothered.

He slumps in his seat and just hopes no one calls on him, fumbles his way through an answer when someone inevitably does. It's pure instinct that leads him to still be right, and he's off the hook until the class is dismissed. He's got another though, and a third after that. Fucking MIT, fucking classload, fucking... fuck.

*

Martha finally finds John's dorm and heads up the stairs, ignoring any looks she might receive from anyone. "Ah, yes," she murmurs, knocking on the dorm door. She is disappointed when she sees John's room mate D'argo opening the door.

"Is um, is John here?"

D'argo looks up, and when he realizes who is standing there his eyes narrow. "Uh, no."

He actually feels a little bad, because Martha has seemed like such a nice girl in the past, despite her job.... he's gotta stick by his man, though. As sweet as Martha comes off, John's his friend.

Martha's face falls, her shoulders slumping. "Oh. Well, um, he left this. At work..." She says, handing the book bag over to D'argo. "Will um, will you let him know I came by? And to call me?"

"You really think that's a good idea?" D'argo lifts an eyebrow at her.

Martha opens her mouth to reply before stopping and flushing. John must have told him. Of course John told him. "I.... I wanted to talk to him..." She whispers.

"Look, Martha, I'm not saying I know everything that happened, but I do know John and I think you and he might have had some fundamental differences in how you were viewing... whatever it was the two of you had," D'argo says, not really mincing words, but wording it well. Hey, he's not just at MIT on scholarship.

Martha bites her lip and looks away. "I need to talk to him D'argo," she whispers fervently. "I don't... I don't think he got the right idea when he left last night." She can tell D'argo doesn't like her; she can't really blame him. "Look its... whatever John told you, its not like that, alright?"

"Well, was there a guy waiting in your dressing room last night? Were you naked? Was this guy hitting on you? And were you not making him leave?" D'argo asks, waiting expectantly for an answer. "Look, you don't have to explain anything for me, I'm just trying to warn you not to jerk John around like that. He's a good guy. Better than most of us assholes around here."

"Well yes but-- And yeah but D'argo--" She starts, trying to explain that its not like that. "I'm not trying to jerk him around," Martha insists quietly. She really does like him.

"He deserves better than that," D'argo says. He thinks of Erin and, well, he LIKED Erin. He liked the way she treated John. Martha... he can see the appeal but he's just not sure. "I'll tell him you came by."

Martha steps back, its like a slap in the face to hear that. She blinks and nods, trying to hold her composure. "Okay, well, thank you," is all she is able to say back to him.

John does deserve better. He deserves someone that isn't out shaking her ass everynight in some other man's face. He deserves someone who isn't showing her body to any man with a spare single to spend. Tucking her face, Martha hurries out of the dorm building and towards her car.

John deserves better than her.

*

It's past midnight and John doesn't plan on getting much sleep tonight, either. This time he's not alone with D'argo's tequila though, this time D'argo and the guys have dragged him out to a bar. Not a club - no strippers in sight. Just a bar, the kind with lots and lots of alcohol, and John's pretty sure he won't be seeing a tab. The frat guys might be a little one dimensional but they do take care of their own. He's plied with drinks and he takes every one of them.

That's probably why it seems like a really great idea to grab his phone. D'argo stops him the first few times, patting John on the shoulder, telling him things are better this way, telling him it'll be fine. John gets embarrassingly choked up trying to explain how it doesn't feel like it'll ever be fine again. He misses Martha more than he could hvave ever imagined. "D, D'argo, man, I think, I think I loved her."

"John," D'argo says, voice firm. "You did not love her. You barely knew her."

"No I did - I knew her - she knew me-"

"She knew your penis. And the penis of lots of other men."

"No, she didn't- she wouldn't-"

"She did, John. You said so yourself."

"But I don't know..."

"John." D'argo says again. "Listen to me. She's. A. Stripper. You were not in love with her."

"But I was," John says quietly.

D'argo just sighs and orders him another beer.

Half an hour later, he manages to stumble his way outside, phone in hand. It rings and rings and no one picks up and he feels despair swallowing him whole. His eyes burn and his throat gets thick and by the time her voicemail clicks on he's practically forgotten that he still has the phone to his ear. It takes him a minute to get started. "I wish... I think... aw, fuck. Martha... we were... we had fun... wish that was 'nough... miss you and.... stupid dog, ate my damn shoe... shit. I gotta go."

*

Martha stares at her phone and at the blinking little light that tells her she has one voice message. Taking deep breaths, Martha gets ready for bed, pulling Baloo into John's spot (no not John's spot, he hadn't slept there long enough to have a spot in her bed) and finally presses play.

Just hearing his voice is enough to get her choked up. She sniffles and shudders, thumbing the replay button as she lays in bed and concentrates on the fact that John deserves better.

*

The next few days are a haze, a mixture of being hungover and drunk again. He's glad that he's good enough in school, has proven himself enough in the past, that his professors are willing to overlook being late and a bit sloppy. He's still smarter than most of his classmates, though that's not something he'd really ever acknowledge out loud.

He tries not to think about Martha, and largely fails. He has a moment of near-breakdown when he realizes that he doesn't even have any pictures of the two of them. D'argo seems to make it his goal in life to keep John distracted, though John actually finds himself preferring the less stifling companionship of DK, who just frowns and listens when John wants to talk.

*

Its been over a week since John left when Martha stumbles across his MIT sweatshirt, buried back behind her couch where it fell after they had a rather spirited sex session on the couch.

Hesitantly she picks it up, bringing it up to her face to nuzzle gently and inhale. It smells like him still, spicy and warm and makes her belly flip and excitement pool inside her.

Stumbling into her bedroom, Martha flops back onto the bed, one hand quickly undoing the buttons on her jeans and reaching in as the other holds the sweatshirt close to her face.

She's only able to shove her pants down to mid thigh but that's all she needs. She slides three fingers up inside herself and begins to fuck herself, smelling John all around her.

Gasping, her thumb begins to circle her clit as she shoves her fingers in harder, pushing herself. With a choked sob, Martha comes, clinging to the sweatshirt.

*

John rolls out of bed at half past noon. He's missed his morning class, but D'argo invited him to a basketball game after lunch and if John knows his roommate at all, he won't shut up until John is there. He showers, pops a few aspirin, and heads out.

*

Martha has held onto John's sweatshirt for as long as she can. The thing no longer carries any of John's smell on it. And loathe as she is to give it back, wanting to cling and hold on to the one time she had something really worthwhile in her life, she knows she needs to.

Trudging back up to campus, Martha heads back towards the dorms, this time just hoping not to have to run into him.

*

His game runs over and it's the first time in a week that he's actually laughed, actually for just a minute managed to forget about Martha. Of course, it's only a minute, and as he walks away from the court it comes rushing back. Adrenaline has his heart pumping and he's sweaty, anticipating another shower, and then... he's gotta get his shirt together, gotta figure out some what to make this work... to learn how to be himself again, without Martha.

God, that thought hurts.

So the last thing he expects when he gets back to his room is to see Martha sitting on the floor by the locked door, wearing a black hoodie and jeans, head bowed and hands clasped in front of her. She's got something on her lap but with her legs tucked up he can't see what it is.

Martha is going over what she is going to say to John in her head, working at keeping her voice neutral... Natural, something that he would believe.

She's surprised out of her reverie when she spots him in the hall, looking at her oddly. Scrambling to her feet, Martha dusts herself off and pushes her hood back. "Um, I found this," she mumbles, pushing out the sweatshirt in her hands.

He reaches out and takes the hoodie, a bit dumbfounded. He hasn't heard heard from her, not after the first night when she tried to get him a few times, and he'd sort of figured that was as much effort as she was willing to go to. That knowledge helped fuel his little binge, actually.

"Uh. Thanks," he says, still staring at her. He abruptly pushes past her, reaching out to open his door. He doesn't invite her in, but he doesn't close the door behind him, either.

Martha hesitates at the doorway, unsure if she should walk in and say something or if she should just turn and leave right then and call it done.

"I see you got your book bag," she says without thinking. Staying it is apparently.

Still, she doesn't really walk into the room, she doesn't feel invited, doesn't feel like he really wants her there but seeing him, especially like this, all dirty and sweaty from working out, she can't walk away just yet.

He glances up at her. "Yeah, I did."

There's a beat, and it's awkward, almost excruciatingly so. He jerks his head a little, letting her know she can come in if she wants to. "Did I leave anything else you need me to get out of the way? Wouldn't wanna make what's his name uncomfortable, seeing my stuff laying around."

Martha is honestly confused by that. "Baloo?" She says, moving further into the room and taking a look around. Its the first time she's actually been to John's room.

He rolls his eyes. "No, I mean... sorry, I forgot his name. Your guy."

"Oh um, Finn?" Martha continues, picking something up on his desk and turning it over briefly before setting it down. "He's not at my apartment John."

"Oh, he move on already?" John turns his back to her, acting like he's actually got something to do. Really, he just can't quite bring himself to look her in the eye while he's talking to her. He's afraid everything he's feeling will be written all over his face. "That why you came over here?"

"No, I just... I came to bring you back your sweatshirt John," she replies, her voice unusually tiny.

"Well, thanks," he says, and his voice sounds... empty. He finally runs out of things to pick up and put back down, and turns around to look at her. "Anything else?"

Martha blinks and looks away, not able to hold his gaze right now. "I guess.... No...." She says before stopping herself. "I mean, I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry John."

He gives her a wry smile. "Hey, you got nothing to apologize for. My own fault for never asking if you had anyone else you were with. Kinda just assumed, like an idiot..."

Martha shakes her head quickly. "I wasn't with him John. Not like I was with you."

He feels a flare of anger. "Hey, I don't need to hear the details, okay? Don't need to know how you were with him, hear the rundown, don't need you comparing us. All I know - all I need to know, hell - is that you looked pretty damn comfortable with him in your room while you were walking around buck naked. I know your job is your job and I know you've got a whole different kind of life than I'm used to and this kind of thing is no big deal to you but I already had a lot to get used to. I think I did a pretty damn good job of not complaining about my girlfriend getting felt up by other guys night after night. But finding out you've got guys like him hanging around, they just come in when they want, expecting sex, giving you presents - hell, Martha, I'm not a damn saint. And if that's how it is, then I just... I can't do that. Sorry. I'm not gonna do that."

He finishes his little monologue breathless, and he has to look away from her.

Martha shakes her head again, feeling like she's on the verge of crying. "You were John, you were too good to me," she tells him. "You never complained, ever and that's unbelievable."

She turns away, quickly wiping at a tear before facing him again. "And its not like that John. I don't usually have men coming in and out of my dressing room all the time, certainly not bringing me presents. I wouldn't do that, especially not to you." Her voice chokes but she pushes past it. "You deserve better than that John."

"Well, yeah!" John says, motioning widely with his hands. "What guy doesn't deserve a girlfriend not inviting her fuck buddies back to see her naked and give her shiny things in exchange for the sex they're gonna have?"

Martha winces.

Before John came along, she and Finn had an understanding. They didn't really date, not like she had been dating John, he just came by, bought her dinner, they had sex in her dressing room and he'd on occasion, bring her fancy things from his travels. She never had anything emotional with him and never really had a desire to.

"You're right John," she agrees. "No one deserves that. And no one deserves having to watch their girlfriend get groped every night either."

"When it's your job, that's okay," John says. "I've never asked you to stop that. I never would have. But when you leave that dance floor, you stop doing that job. What I expected was for you to not have guys in your dressing room watching you walk around naked. I mean, clearly you and he were.... something. I know I'm still in school, but it's college not junior high. You don't have to spare my feelings here. I don't know what kind of arrangement that was, but yeah, I figured anything you had like that had stopped, and maybe that's me proving what a dumb country boy I can be but I trusted you."

"I didn't do anything with him John," she begins to say back, her voice getting louder. "He and I had an arrangement but that was before we got together. He's been out of the country and I had forgot about him completely until... he walked in my door that night."

John gives her a doubtful look. He knows how beautiful Martha is, and hell, it's not like he could even blame her. But... he does, because he's hurt, and he doesn't know how else to react to this feeling.

"God John, I didn't cheat on you. I never wanted to," she whispers, her voice cracking and a stray tear finally breaking and sliding down her cheek.

"You didn't make him leave. Hell, you let me walk away. You never came after me," John says, a bit of his own hurt, almost betrayal, slipping out. "He offered you something pretty in a box and you let me walk away."

"I didn't... I didn't know I could stop you," she whispers softly. "I tried calling you that night, tried all night to call you but you wouldn't answer."

"Well, yeah, I was kind of pissed," John says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your ex - hell, can't even call him your ex if you never ended whatever it was you had... and you had something with him, you just said so yourself. You were together."

"Finn and I, we weren't together, not really," Martha says, rubbing her temples now. "He would come into Boston every so often for business, want to go out and wanted someone to go with him. We weren't together like this John. He'd take me to dinner or to the opera and then to his hotel room but that was it there wasn't... there wasn't anything behind it John. I wasn't attached to Finn."

"Look, I... I think I get it. Get why you didn't make him leave. All I got to offer you is one broke ass confused boy when you're used to men that have their lives together. Andy Hardy versus Clark Gable, ain't much of a toss up there for most girls." John rubs his face with his hands, tired and feeling like his emotions have taken a beating.

Scrubbing her face with her hands she looks up at John earnestly, her eyes red. "John, I did not start dating you because I thought you could take me out to french restaurants or to the opera. I wanted the broke ass college boy, whose confused and sweet and would smile up at me while I was at work and make the night seem to go by faster and, and... I don't want Clark Gable," she says, finally breaking down and crying.

"Shit," John rubs his hand over his mouth, and then says it again. "Shit."

He takes another look at her face, the way she's crying, and crosses the space to her in two large steps. He holds his arms out, pulls her in to him. He still feels his stomach turning, vaguely unsure about all of this, about them, but unable to keep himself from wanting to wipe her tears away and make it better for her.

Martha cries, clinging the the front of his shirt as she buries her face in his neck. She wants him, feels like she needs him so badly. "I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry," she says over and over again.

He hugs her tightly and presses his face down against her neck, dangerously close to crying himself. "It's okay. Baby, it's okay, just... just promise me there won't be any more surprises like that."

She shakes her head, arms wrapping around him and clinging to him. She buries her face in his neck, breathing him in, her body shaking from suppressed sobs. "Please don't break up with me Johnny," she begs.

"I won't... I'm not." He says, hugging her more closely, putting his face down to hers until their noses brush. He angles down, leans in and kisses her. "Look at me, Martha, I'm not breaking up with you."

She sniffles, pushing her hair back so she can see his face. "I'm sorry," she whispers again. "I don't deserve you." But I need you.

He shakes his head. "Of course you do, you're, you're amazing, it just... it drove me crazy thinking of you and him, him touching you... once you're not Alisha... no one else gets to touch you. You're mine when you step off of that floor, my girl."

Martha gasps slightly hearing him say that. Nodding, she pushes her face against his shoulder, holding on to him. "Your girl," she repeats. "Just for you."

"No one else has touched me Johnny," she says quietly, looking up at him. "I mean it. No one has touched me like you and I haven't wanted anyone to. I just want you John. Only want you to have me."

John feels deeply satisfied with that response, like something is slotting into place. It feels right, feels good. He gives her another kiss, smiling now. "Only guy in your bed besides me better be the dog."

Martha smiles softly, eyes closing. "Had to have him sleep in your spot. It just felt... too big without you there next to me."

He lifts his arms up, yanking off his shirt as he backs her toward the bed. "Good. Good. I'm glad. Baby, I don't want anyone else touching you, getting to feel all of you, being inside of you... I want that just for me, I want to know you're mine."

Martha lets him push her back against the bed, needing to feel his skin against her own. She pulls of her hoodie and tosses it somewhere, focusing on him for the moment.

"That is all for you," she assures him. "No one else gets me like that."

John reaches out and grabs her, hands framing her tiny waist, his fingers looking big and clumsy against her skin. He lets go and yanks his own shirt over his head, still damp with sweat. He sends it flying across the room.

She moves closer, breathing him in. He's sweaty and smells like himself, but stronger. Its clean and spicy and good she can't get enough of it.

"Mm, smell good," she tells him, mumbling as her teeth go to find skin.

He can't really see how she finds him sweaty as a good thing but he's not about to complain.

He pulls away from her just long enough to get rid of the tank top she had underneath the hoodie. Her bra is one of her casual ones, nothing fancy or lacy about it and to John that's even sexier than what she struts around on stage in. He lowers his mouth and bites at a nipple lightly through the cloth, his thumb and forefinger zeroing in on the other one to pluck at it.

Martha gasps and arches into his mouth, her fingers scrabbling down his back, looking for purchase on his skin. "Oh, oh," she whispers, squirming in his arms. She breathes his name and holds tightly on to him.

"Yeah... fuck," he says, grinning at her, that weight lifted. He's so happy that she's here with him, that he can kiss and touch her now. He has to ask again though, wants to hear her say it. "You didn't sleep with him?"

Martha opens her eyes to find John's, surprised that he's asking again. "Of course not," she whispered. "How could I sleep with him when I wanted you?"

"Good," John says, relieved. He still can't shake the feeling like she just needs more than him, someone that's actually been places and done things, but he's intensely glad to hear that coming from her mouth. He kisses her again, fingers scrabbling against her stomach, her side. He gets her back against the wall and mouths at her nipple, nosing the bra down until her breast pops out over it.

He's aware that the door isn't locked, and that even if it was D'argo has a key... but on the other hand, he's walked in on Chi and D'argo more times than he can count. Payback's a bitch, only this time it isn't, this time payback means sex and if D knows what's good for him he won't interrupt at all.

"Besides," Martha chuckles feeling lightheaded at having John above her again. "He's not exactly.... gifted," she alludes, holding her thumb and index finger rather close together.

John breaks out into a wide grin. He definitely likes hearing that answer. He smirks and leans back so he's on his knees above her, glancing down. His absurdly quick to forgive cock seems to have no trouble at all trying to do it's best to get as close to her as possible, poking out of the bottom of his shorts.

Martha looks down John's body, her gaze stopping at John's dick. The head was just slightly peeking out shyly from underneath the shorts. She could see the flushed tip and its fat, mushroom head.

Swallowing, Martha groaned softly, finding the sight unbelievably erotic.

He's suddenly glad that he went commando.

His hands are on her ass, cupping and lifting her toward him until she wraps her legs around his waist. He's wearing the shorts he'd been playing basketball in, the material thin and flimsy, and he can feel the roughness of her jeans against his erection.

"That's so hot," Martha murmurs, looking back down again. "The way its just kinda... there.... coming out..." She can't really talk, her tongue is all tongue-tied from hormones.

John leans down and sucks her nipple again, rubs himself against her thigh but the material of his shorts works its way up and he can feel the denim against the fat head of his dick without any barrier. It's good, bordering on too much - hint of pain, too much friction - and he sits back to work the button and zip of her jeans and get them down and off.

"Hurry up," she mutters, lifting up her hips for John to pull her jeans off. She needs to feel John's skin sliding against her own, feel him above her and holding on to her.

"No, no, wait," Martha doesn't let him move just yet because, while the image of a man running around in a skimpy thong does nothing for her, the sudden visual of John's dick peeking out beneath his shorts after he's been exercising is like hot porn for her.

Her eyes flick up to his face before back down to look at him and she definitely blushing here.

He realizes what she's staring at and looks down, suddenly feeling redness creep over his chest and up into his face. It's blushing but not because he's embarrassed - because to know he's turning her on like this just makes him all the more hot. He reaches down and palms his dick, rubbing a thumb over the exposed tip. It comes away damp and shiny and he holds it out to her for licking.

"Oooh, christ," she grabs his wrist at begins to flick her tongue against his thumb before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking softly. She lets him have his hand back and looks back down at his hanging dick, kinda hoping he'll grab himself again.

He would feel ridiculous watching himself do this if someone played it back to him later but right now, it's worth it for that glazed over look she's giving him. He reaches down for himself, this time outlining his thick cock with two fingers against the material of the shorts, rubbing slowly, tapping his fingers just below the head in a way that makes it twitch and more precome well out of the tip.

Martha whimpers softly, her tongue peeking out and running over her bottom lip as she stares hungrily back at his cock.

John shuffles forward onto the bed until he's over her, knees on either side of her head. He runs his thumb over her mouth again and his cock jerks, he's so turned on by this, the idea of this, having her when he thought he'd lost her. Something primal in him wants to let loose and he decides to go with it. He pushes his hips forward until both his cock and his shorts brush against her cheek, leaving a damp smear. "Suck it."

Martha'a eyes look up at John's face as she opens her mouth and slides her lips down around his cock. Humming around his dick, she shuts her eyes and just enjoys it.

He holds the leg of his loose shorts up so she has more room to work, his other hand cupping her neck and squeezing gently. "Feel so good sucking my dick, baby, I wish you knew how good that looked."

She pulls back to suckle at the fat head, working her tongue against the bottom until she has him leaking right in her mouth.

It's been a week since he's had sex and he hasn't even had the will to jerk off in that time so it feels like it's only seconds before he's about to blow. He pulls back slowly, hand on her cheek, and just lets the head of his cock linger there against her lips. It's thick and red and the vein in his dick is throbbing with every breath he takes.

Grinning, she flicks her tongue out against the head to taunt and tease him, utterly wicked to the very end.

He groans, head back, hand on his dick to keep himself from coming all over her pretty little face. "You are evil, wicked, goddamn gorgeous..." He says, and guides his dick to rub over her chin. "And I want to fuck you."

"Well then, whats taking you so long to fuck me?" She taunts back at him, her hips jerking up off the bed as she hopes to encourage him to hurry.

"Can't help it, you look so good sucking on my cock, I got distracted." He says, but gets off of the bed. He pulls off his shorts and starts to work on her pants.

"You think you'll be able to concentrate when fucking me?" she teases him.

"I think I can muster up some concentration when I'm sliding into you," He grins at her, kneeling between her legs. He's got her naked and laid out for him now. He kisses her knee, nips at her inner thigh, but passes by her pussy completely, just letting his breath ghost over her skin until she squirms. His tongue dips into her belly button and he leans back up again, pulling her legs forward until she's in his lap, her back still on the bed. He takes his cock in hand and teases the lips of her cunt with it.

"Johnny!" she whines impatiently.

"What's that? Hey, I'm just making sure I'm giving you my total concentration.... you didn't want me distracted... now I'm all eyes on you, babe." He smirks down at her. "Just takin' my time."

"Taking too long," she groans at him, hips jerking up at him.

"So impatient. Guess I really know you're telling the truth now... no way you'd be this worked up if Pepe had give you anything." He grins to soften the sharpness of the words and kisses her, pushing his cock in so that just the head is inside of her.

Martha laughs, biting her bottom lip. "Trust me, even if he gave it to me all night?" she laughs again and holds up her thumb and index finger, indicating his diminutive size.

John laughs, and he's still laughing when he takes that first push into her, her body welcoming him easily. The snickers die out and he leans forward, rests his forehead against her shoulder and takes a deep breath. "But you got someone now that can give it to you good, huh?"

He's blatantly fishing for compliments, but doesn't even care. He just wants to know that he's doing something right.

"Baby, good don't even describe it," she pants, clenching hard and tight around him. Breathing hard, she forces herself to relax around his wide girth.

He rocks forward into her, pulling her hips closer to him until he's buried as far into her as he can get without changing position. He can feel the head of his cock bump against her cervix, the delicious way she tightens around him reflexively, the soft little noises she's making in the back of her throat as he tries to find the best angle to make her come all over him.

"OhChristJohnny," Martha whimpers when she feels him in her, a hand pushes on her stomach as she tries to catch her breath. "I think you're in my stomach baby, shit."

He slides out and then back in. Looking down at her, he suddenly wonders how many times other men saw her looking like this - when they didn't even care, didn't deserve her, just wanted a pretty face and a hot body. He believes her when she says that Finn wasn't anything serious, and he thinks she'd tell him if there was anyone else.

He trusts her. But he'll be keeping a more careful eye out now, not for her but for all the men that want to use her like that. He won't lose her to some cocky jerk that can offer her expensive jewelry.

"Mine," he mumbles, hand reaching up to grab at her breast as he loses the gentle motions and starts to slam into her.

Groaning softly, her mouth opens to his as he seems to devour her whimpers and begs for more. Her body rocks, moving up and always into his, wanting more and more and more from him.

He wants to say something but bites down on the urge, just fucks her harder. He adrenaline, the rush of pure relief, is starting to fade and he's remembering why he was upset to begin with. He shifts so that his body is covering hers, nudges at her temple with his forehead like a dog nuzzling it's mate, and groans in time with the fucking, harder and harder.

Martha pants, tilting her head back so that her neck is bared and open for John, leaving her vulnerable to him. "Oh John," she whimpers as he slams into her harder, his cock rubbing up against her clit with each slide into her.

She runs a hand up behind his head, her fingers threading through the hair to hold onto him and keep him close to her. She needs him, needs to feel him above her and feel like he has her, owns her. "Mine," she growls back, nosing behind his ear, laying her own claim to him just as he claims her.

He wants to say something but bites down on the urge, just fucks her harder. He adrenaline, the rush of pure relief, is starting to fade and he's remembering why he was upset to begin with. He shifts so that his body is covering hers, ignoring the tilt of her neck to nudge at her temple with his forehead like a dog nuzzling it's mate, and groans in time with the fucking, harder and harder. His nose brushes hers and he gives her a breathless smile.

Martha smiles back at John, rubbing her nose back against his. The hand on the back of his head holds him there, letting her nuzzle at him and drag her lips across his lightly. This is a moment of connection, of reminding each other that they are not just for sex, they are more than that.

He feels that connection too but there's something harder driving him. It's connection, just a different kind, needing to be closer than close to her and he shows her that in how he moves.

Gasping, Martha lets her head fall back, not carrying at all how loud she's being and moans as loud as she wants to. "John, John, oh, oh fuck oh, christ. You do me so good baby, so good!"

"Yeah? That's right, baby, say my name, remember who it is fucking you right now." He says, lifting up suddenly, grabbing her hips and pulling her up. "Over, on your knees, I wanna fuck you like that."

Martha hurries and flips herself over, her arms down and holding on to the bottom of John's bed, her ass up in the air for him. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," she begs, panting and whinging, pushing her ass back at him to entice him to move even faster. "Need you baby, need to feel you against me."

He grabs her hips and jerks her back, missing the first time. His cock slides between the cheeks of her ass, wet from being inside of her, and he groans because whoa, hadn't quite expected that. He's never fucked a girl in the ass before and he doesn't really plan on starting now but it's still a big turn on, something just this side of illicit with his cock pressed between them.

Martha gasps and holds her breath, shaking just a bit from how turned on she is. She's normally turned men down that have tried to fuck her in the ass (and have even kicked men out of bed for it too) but suddenly the idea is... interesting.

He leans forward until his body is covering hers, warm and slightly slick with sweat. He whispers into her ear, "Have you ever let anyone fuck you here before?"

She shakes her head, finding it hard to speak. "N-no, no I haven't," she finally is able to say, feeling excited at the thought of John pushing into her there, of him being the first person to... She moans at that thought, yeah she sometimes feels like used goods with him, she likes the idea of him doing something to her that no one else has done before.

He reaches down and runs a finger alongside his cock, rubbing against her hole. "Would you let me? If I asked you?"

He pulls back, pushing his cock against her pussy and then sliding in. His finger goes back up to her asshole, rubbing the slickness his cock had left behind until he can get his finger in to the first knuckle. "I'd be your first."

"Yeah, you'd be my first Johnny," she pants, biting down on her wrist as she waits for the pain to slowly turn to pleasure. Indeed it doesn't take long before she is whinging and pushing back on his cock and then back up on his finger, wanting and trying for more.

"Get to fuck you in a way no one else has fucked you before," he muses, settling there with his dick buried inside of her. His pushes his finger in past the first knuckle. "God, so fucking tight in there."

Martha can't help the little mewl that escapes past her lips when he pushes his finger in deeper. There is pain, but its different, it also feels fantastically good and feels like he is pushing her limits and filling her in a way. "fuck me," she breathes, trying to grab a hold of herself.

He decides right then that he won't fuck her like that, not here, not tonight, and not while he's still halfway mad at her. He pulls his finger out gently and kisses the curve of her back, rocking them both forward in a way that makes the bed squeak in protest.

Martha sinks deeper in the bed with a groan, whether from pleasure at having him rocking inside her or from disappointment she's not entirely sure.

"Christ Johnny, I-- I-- fuck," she halfway sobs, her head hanging down as she rocks back in to him, moving with him. She pulls his hand around so she can kiss his palm, not able to kiss him in this position.

He starts fucking her again, his balls bouncing against her ass with the force of every thrust. "This good? This working for you?"

She's feeling oddly choked up, and as good as it feels to have him fucking her like this she wants to be able to see him. Shaking her head, she holds on to his hand, "Want to see you Johnny."

It's probably a good thing she wants a different position, because he's already close to blowing again. He rolls off of her and scoots up toward the headboard, reaching for her only to find that she's already moving.

She quickly climbs on to his lap, her legs around him as she slides down on his cock. As much as she loves doggy-style when she's feeling hot and horny and reverse cowgirl when she wants to blow his mind, being able to feel him deep inside her while he's holding her is her favorite position.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she settles on him and doesn't hesitate from sniffling softly and resting her head on his shoulder, pressing as close to him as she can.

John feels like this encounter is going in about a thousand different directions, emotionally, but he can't do anything except hold on and wait to see where the ride takes him.He wraps his arms around her and lets her take over the movement this time, hugging her while she slides up and down on his cock.

Martha is moving slow, not wanting this to end but wanting to feel the connection with John last as long as she can make it. Sometimes she feels thats what their relationship is like, her holding on and just making it last as long as she can. Something like this, something like a real relationship, a normal relationship is not something that happens for Martha and she's just trying to ride out her luck until it runs out.

"Oh John," she whimpers softly, holding in a sob as she clings tighter to him.

"C'mere," he says, lifting her face with a touch to her cheek until he can kiss her, mouth soft on hers.

Her hands go to the sides of his face, wrapping around his ears as she falls into the kiss, tongue pressing and rolling against his.

"Hey, John, man, I was thinking maybe we should hit up some bars tonight, I know this really sweet one where they have the hottest bartenderesses..... Woah--- Fuck my eyes!" D'Argo shouts, as he begins to come in to their dorm room. "God John, is that Martha?" He asks, covering his eyes with his arm. "And what happened to the whole sock thing man! The sock! Gotta let me know!"

John gives him a hard glare. "Out!"

D'argo glares right back at John. "Fucking mistake," he growls, turning and slamming the door shut behind him.

Martha tries to ignore the interruption but its hard to miss what D'argo said as he left. She forces her mind to focus on John though and continues to move on top of him, keeping close. They're eye to eye fucking this way, her nose bumping and brushing against his as she moves over and on top of him. "I don't want to lose you," she whispers fervently, his roommates words hot in her ears as she speaks.

His hands slide up and down her back as if he's just giving her a comforting hug, like his cock wasn't buried inside of her. "You're not gonna lose me," he says, surprised at how confident he actually feels about that. "I'm not letting you get away from me this easily. Doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Just matters what I know."

"Please don't," she begs quietly, her arm tight around his neck. "I..." She buries her face in his neck and there is a quiet sob before she admits, "I need to have you with me, ok?"

He wraps his arms tight around her, kissing her on the cheek and saying, repeating, "You've got me. I've got you, right here, not going anywhere, okay? You're... I... I'm here, I'm here." He smooths back her hair and kisses her again. "Baby, don't worry."

"You're... You're just a first for me Johnny," she whispers, her voice a bit sardonic as she admits that to him. She leans forward and rests her head against his neck, breathing him in as she speaks. "I mean, I know I've done... a lot but, I've never had someone like you, never had something like this."

Her fingers move through his hair, carding through the strands as she nuzzles at the spot behind his ear. "How about that Johnny? You get to be my first real boyfriend."

John brushes his mouth against hers and squeezes her tightly to him. He feels giddy with the fact that she's here and still pumped with terrified adrenaline over the idea that she so easily might not have been, that he might never have been able to hold her like this again.

"Oh yeah," he says. "Yeah, I think I can deal with that. If you actually want such a stupid, stubborn lunkhead for a boyfriend.

"Oh, I think I can deal with that," she breathes, pulling back a bit so she can look down at John. Her voice wobbles a bit as she replies, the emotion still evident as she works on pushing past it. Her arms shake slightly as she holds herself up over him.

Slowly she slides herself off of him before sliding back down and around him, letting gravity do most of the work.

He presses his mouth to hers, kissing her hard and firm, leaving no room for doubt or anything to be interpreted as hesitation.

"My girl," he says again, moving into her, letting her feel him inside of her.

Martha shudders around him, moving closer and down on him. She works at trying to take more in, wanting to feel him tight and hard all around her.

"Move in with me," she whispers suddenly, her lips right by his ear.

"W-what?" He gapes at her, figuring he had to have heard her wrong.

"I want you to move in with me," she repeats. Her eyes are locked on his as she moves up and down slowly on top of him.

He's practically been living there for a month now anyway, but there's a big difference in 'practically' and 'actually.' The reality of it, the intensity of it jars him into distraction, makes him forget how hard he was trying not to come.

"Wha- oh... fuck, fuck!" John groans, hands tightening on her ass as he starts to come, his body abruptly deciding it's had enough waiting. They've been fucking for at least half an hour, and he hasn't gotten off in a week... but somehow that doesn't make it any less embarrassing. He buries his face against her neck and squeezes her tight.

Martha's fingers curl into him as she clings tightly to him. Her body rocks against his, encouraging his orgasm as she works towards her own.

Panting, she reaches down and rubs her clit as she feels John coming up inside her. Between the two, it sets her off, making her come around him.

"You serious?" He asks once he lifts his head. "Want me living there? Living with you? Waking up every morning, staring at this ugly face?"

He's grinning, stupid and deliriously happy if she's really asking him this.

Martha grins and pulls him against her, their lips mashing together and sliding apart. "Yes, yes, yes, and definitely yes to that one," she replies, kissing him in between each answer.

"I'll give you a key and I already cleared out a drawer for you in the dresser... and part of the closet. You can even have half of the bathroom medicine cabinet. Just not the shoe rack."

"Shoe rack is all yours," John says, understanding the sanctity of that. "And you do know I'm gonna leave my socks everywhere, right? That's not gonna scare you off? And - well, you already know I snore, but-"

He stops, realizing she's laughing at him. He laughs too, leaning forward and kissing her hard on the mouth. "That sounds good, babe, sounds just fine."

"You're going to have to deal with B's smelly butt," she whispers, rocking against him just to feel that bit of connection at the slick slide of skin on skin.

"Think I can live with that. I'll make him sleep on your side of the bed." He's not hard anymore but it still feels good, being inside of her. He reaches down and starts to play with her clit, rubs around her lips and see if he can work her back up.

She shivers at his touch, nuzzling closer and smiling. Her legs split a bit wider, opening up for him to play more.

"We're good now," he says, breathing out, pulling her closer at the same time. "You and me, we're good, we're... better than good."

"We're excellent?" She whispers, smiling at him. They lay together, still and quiet, looking at each other when the door opens, D'argo walking in.

"So, hey John, was wondering-- woah!" He shouts, jumping back and covering his face when he realises what it is he's looking at. "God, fuck John!" He mutters, covering his face. "Put like a sock up or something, no one wants to come in and see that."

"We're.... excellent?" She says quietly, grinning at him. Chuckling a bit to herself, she lays her head down on John's chest and sighs. "I'll get you a key tomorrow," she whispers, picking up his hand and threading his fingers through hers.

"I'll start packing... well, tomorrow, because I don't really want to let you out of my arms right now." He squeezes her hand, his other arm around her holding her against him. "I'll pack a bag in a few minutes, we can get back home. Let the big man know everything's okay. Momma's coming back."

She chuckles and moves closer, squeezing an arm around him. "That sounds great to me," she whispers.

He snags the blanket and pulls it over them. He's still inside her, their hips snug together, and he's perfectly content to fall asleep just like this, to draw it out as long as he can.


	3. Visit from the Parents

"Stop it, babe." John orders Martha, reaching for her hand so she can't fidget with her necklace anymore. "You're about to make me nervous."

He's teasing when he says it, but it's partially true. His parents knew Erin and liked her, felt comfortable with her and though they never mentioned it to John he was pretty sure they were already counting on her for a daughter in law. His mother had even gotten teary when he'd informed her of the breakup and kept hinting that they should try and work it out, until John gently but firmed told her that wasn't going to happen.

Now, barely two months later, he's bringing someone else home to meet them... only without the whole going home part, since it's his parents that made the flight up from Florida to Massachusetts for a visit.

"They're your parents," Martha hisses. "I don't really you know, meet parents. Or at least I only normally meet the dad..." She fidgets again with her shirt, worrying if she had been too risque in her shirt choice but John had assured her she was fine.

"You said they were meeting us for dinner at 7 right?"

"You know if you have met my pops before, you're not allowed to tell me, right? Lifetime of scarring right there." He rolls his eyes at her and then checks his watch. "Yep, and it's quarter til' so we're right on time."

Martha has to bite her bottom lip, "Never did any stripping in Florida so you’re safe. I just won't tell you about how the shifts go this weekend-- oh hello," Martha blanches as she sees an older couple approach their table with wide smiles on their faces.

She stands next to John and offers her hand, shaking theirs as they sit down across from them.

John gets up to hug his mother. He's spent most of the day with them. They're only in town for the weekend, and he'd only just that morning told them that he had a new girlfriend. He can see immediate relief on his mother's face when she looks at Martha... which makes him wonder exactly what she'd been expecting to begin with, but that's probably a question better saved for a phonecall.

The small talk is easy enough... for about two minutes. Then his dad smiles an exceedingly polite smile and asks Martha what it is she's studying.

"She's a dancer," John quickly supplies, hoping this won't get him in trouble later.

"MIT... has a dance program?" His mother says, sounding surprised.

"Not at MIT. She's uh... it's more of a vocational program. She performs part time and, uh... helps instruct newer... students."

Okay, not totally a lie. Martha does help train the new girls.

Martha shoots John a look but quickly recovers "Ah, yes. Emerson actually," she smiles winningly and is amazed at how easily John's parents buy it.

"A dancer? Well isn't that exciting! And you're British!" His mother proclaims, smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Ah yes, my ... mother didn't really approve of me wanting to be a dancer. She wanted me to grow up and become a doctor so I felt that ... a new start all over was what I needed when I went off to uni. New school, new life, new country..."

"Well, we sure would love to see you dance Martha. Is there anywhere we can see you preform while we're here?"

John almost chokes on the drink of water he'd just taken. "Uh, she's not working this weekend," he quickly says with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry. But she's really good. Very... talented."

Martha smiles rather sincerely at John, "Thank you love, that's sweet of you." She squeezes his hand under the table as she is too worried to kiss him.

He smiles back at her, getting distracted enough that his father actually has to clear his throat. Luckily he's saved further embarrassment by the waitress appearing to take their orders.

Martha blushes again and smiles, squeezing his hand. She thinks its cute that John got distracted smiling and looking at her, its certainly something she's started to do early in the morning.

They get the orders out of the way and then they're left with conversation again. John dominates it, mostly just talking about classes and projects.

"And how's D'argo?" His mother says. "Have you two smoothed out those issues you had at the beginning of the term?"

John glances at Martha. "Yeah, we uh... we got it figured out."

"Oh did you? I was worried you wouldn't be able to stay room mates," his mother comments with a smile as she takes a sip of her beer. Martha is amused that John hasn't told his parents that he hasn't really been back to his room in over a month. Especially once he officially moved in with her.

He hopes she understands - isn't offended by - his not telling his parents that they practically live together. He's not quite ready to shatter his mother's image of him as her innocent little boy. Of course, she probably knows by now that he's had sex, but there's something different about the vague concept of her knowing... and knowing that she knows.

Martha has been surreptitiously looking John's mother up and down. The second time John met her at the club he had mentioned her, said that he never went to strip clubs back home in Kansas because he didn't want his momma to know what kind of boy she had raised.

Looking at his mother now, Martha wonders if Mama Crichton has any idea that her baby boy not only frequents strip clubs very, very often but really, really has a thing for strippers.

He tells them about a rugby game D'argo's playing in the next day, and invites them along to watch it. He and Martha had made the plans before his parents announced their impromptu visit.

"How has DK been recently John?" His mother asks, folding her hands on the table. "Are you two still talking about that hole thing?"

John actually turns red. "Wormholes, Ma. And it's just a silly idea... nothing serious."

Martha cocks her head and turns to look at John, "You never told me any about this John."

She can see how his ears are practically magenta and she finds it both adorable and perplexing. "You and DK are doing research into wormholes?"

"Oh yes, my boy is going to be an astronaut."

John scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's nothing. Just this theory we have.... I mean, we're focusing more on the rubber band snap thing."

He's told his mother about all of this, but hasn't mentioned it to Martha for a few reasons... he doesn't want to seem like a huge nerd, and doesn't want to hear another pretty girl laugh at his stupid ideas about space travel.

"Rubber band snap thing huh? They teach you pretty technical things over at that fancy school," she teases gently, nudging his shoulder with hers but she is still smiling widely at him. And she is not, not laughing.

"It's not something we learned. It's just this thing we worked out... a way to use earth's own atmosphere to propel a spacecraft, get us a little bit further out than we've ever been before."

"That's pretty smart John," Martha admits. She certainly doesn't have his grasp on physics but she likes to watch those kind of shows on TV (which John likes to expound on and sometimes ridicule).

"He's not talked about his theories?" Jack asks her, raising an eyebrow. "He's got some pretty interesting and revolutionary theories."

"No, he's not mentioned them to me much."

"Aw, come on, they're just theories. Did that paper last term on the wormhole thing and I made a fu- freaking D on it." John says, still burning at the memory of that.

"I'd like to hear your crackpot theories," Martha says softly, squeezing his hand and smiling at him.

"I'll tell you about them some time," he promises her.

That's followed up by a very amusing half hour of his mother attempting, with great pride, to explain all of the things that John hopes to do one day. Jack is smiling at John, with crinkles around his eyes, as Leslie speaks.

The rest of the dinner goes rather well, their food coming soon which always helps the conversation. What's more, Martha eventually feels comfortable with John's parents, enough that she hugs his mother as she begins to leave.

"You two have fun this evening, don't get up to too much trouble," she advises as she and Jack turn to leave.

He hugs his mother and kisses her on the cheek as she leaves, and gives his father a hug. They have plans to meet for breakfast, since John wants to see as much of his parents as he can before they leave.

"I probably oughta stay at the dorm tonight." John says to

"Hm, you don't think D'Argo will mind us both being there?" She asks, looking at John with an utterly serious expression on her face.

Working hard to keep her face neutral, Martha has to bite her inner cheek to keep from spoiling it with laughter.

John’s grin is wide and immediate at that response. He loves that she doesn’t want to be away from him any more than he wants to be away from her, even if she’s just joking. "He better not. He snores, though, just warnin' ya."

She smiles but gives him a look. "Sure you can't come and stay back home?" Martha knows she is perilously close to whinging but she can't really help it. "I don't sleep well when I don't have you wrapped nakedly around me."

"Hey, you can come stay with me tonight..." He says, a bit more serious now. The truth is, he knows he has to be at his dorm in case his parents pop in unannounced, but he also doesn't want to be away from Martha for the whole night. “D'argo probably wouldn't appreciate the naked sleeping, but... it might be fun."

"So, should we swing by my place, pick up Baloo and some things for me to wear? Or ... not wear? We could always traumatise D some more you know."

John winces slightly. "Uh, the big man's gonna have to stay at home tonight. Ix-nay on the pets-ay in dorms."

Martha seriously frowns, she's not made Baloo sleep on his own since she rescued him as a puppy. She Frowns at John to let him know what she thinks of this idea.

"Hey, he can kick it on his own for one night..." He whines, poking out his lower lip in a pout. He hates it when she picks the dog over him.

"Will you be the one to explain to him that its not because mummy and daddy don't love him?" She asks, wrapping her arm through his as they begin their walk back to her apartment.

John grins widely as her phrasing there. "I'll buy him a dog biscuit and he won't even care... I mean, yeah, I'll explain it to him. Very carefully. With pictures. Diagrams! Graphs?”

"Pie charts?" She teases, rounding down the alley towards her building. "And be careful on the biscuits, he doesn't need that many and you spoil him so."

"Hey, you're the one that keeps buying 'em. Besides, it's the only way to get him off of the couch when I wanna stretch out."

Martha pokes her tongue out as she lets them in, a loud "rowr rowr!" greeting them at the door as Balloo bounds over and jumps up, paws on Martha's shoulders and giving her an excited kiss.

Extricating herself, she leaves John to fend for himself against the baby as she goes to pack a quick bag.

John drops to the ground instantly and Balloo comes charging at him, woofing in a way that can't be anything but delighted that his playmate has returned.

Martha peeks her head out to watch John knock Balloo to the ground and wrestle with him. She has to smile to herself, they are such goofballs and its so cute how John plays with him. In fact, it often makes her wibble and have that warm feeling in the put of her stomach that slightly scares her.

John grumbles goodnaturedly, but he doesn't mind taking the dog out for a walk. He kind of likes it. They didn't have many pets when he was a kid, moving around too much.

Martha blows him a kiss and goes to grab something from her drawer, something she was going to surprise him with earlier on their date this weekend until she realised that his parents were going to be joining them. Putting it among the rest of her clothes, she zips the bag up and goes about turning off a few of the electronics and things and locking the windows because she worries about her baby.

The walk takes about fifteen minutes. John figures that'll be enough time for Martha to get her stuff together. Personally, he can't see why she has -that- much stuff to begin with.... but he's not dumb enough to ask that one out loud.

"Alright Balloo," Martha announces when she hears the jingle of his collar. "Mummy is going to stay with Daddy tonight alright?" She asks, kneeling down and taking the pups face in her hands. "Don't think this means Mum doesn't love you but she... well," she stops herself from finishing that thought and just pats Balloo on the head a bit awkwardly.

"Right, don't chew on anything, I've locked up my nice shoes and please don't pee on anything. Be a good boy alright?" He woofs and nuzzles her hand before trotting off and flopping on her bed.

John turns and grabs her back so she won't see the look on his face of pure happiness when she refers to him as daddy. He gives Balloo a pat on the head himself. "If you chew any of my textbooks, you gotta pay for 'em, you hear that?" He warns, wagging a finger at the dog.

Smiling, Martha takes John's arm and takes him out of the apartment. The night is relatively early and the weather is nice and so they don't even bother with a cab or driving but opt to enjoy each others company while walking back.

"I wonder if we're ever going to eventually drive D crazy," Martha ponders as John fiddles for his own key to let them in. "Oooh, you think we can fool around if he's not here?"

John smirks. "I think we can fool around even if he is there."

"Oooh, you're mean. I like it when you're evil, its hot," Martha whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and indulging herself in a nice, deep kiss. "Oh... John," she sighs happily, not able to say how she feels with him.

"Yeah." He smiles down at her, reaching up to touch her cheek. He gets it, what she isn't saying, and hopes that even though he isn't saying it she knows he reciprocates.

She smiles and thinks she gets it, they've only been together for 2 months, but it doesn't feel like that. Even when they first started dating, it never felt like normal, always like it was something else.

Tossing her bag to the side, she flops into John's bed and flings her arms above her head and gives him a come hither stare.

John drops down onto the bed beside her. They're both still dressed, but that's okay.

For the moment.

"My parents liked you," John comments, rolling onto his side.

"Yeah? That's good. Cause I really like you," she curls up into his side, her face going into his neck and breathing deeply.

"Hey, even if they hadn't, it wouldn't have changed anything." John drops a kiss on her mouth. "But I knew they would."

"To be fair, they like who they think I am," she does remind him, her chin on his chest. "I can't help but think they might not approve of the girl who seduces their good boy into a strip club almost every night," she murmurs, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

John makes a face. "Most of my time at the strip club is spent in the back watching Discovery Channel. I probably get more studying done there than I would in the dorm room with all those guys barging in."

"You know, I think its the point here Johnny. Their baby boy's girlfriend is a stripper. I find that generally doesn't go over well with parents. Whether you spend most of the time studying as opposed to paying me for lap dances..."

John snickers. "That's right, cause I don't have to pay for the lap dances."

Smirking, Martha climbs bodily on top of Johnny, wiggling a bit on top of him as she arches forward to press her lips against his. "Mmm, 's cause I like giving them to you."

"You just like getting me all turned on so you can use me for your own dirty, kinky desires."

"Oh yeah," Martha agrees heartily, sucking slowly on his full bottom lip, letting her tongue run across the bottom before she begins nibbling on it.

"Stop it, babe." John orders Martha, reaching for her hand so she can't fidget with her necklace anymore. "You're about to make me nervous."

He's teasing when he says it, but it's partially true. His parents knew Erin and liked her, felt comfortable with her and though they never mentioned it to John he was pretty sure they were already counting on her for a daughter in law. His mother had even gotten teary when he'd informed her of the breakup and kept hinting that they should try and work it out, until John gently but firmed told her that wasn't going to happen.

Now, barely two months later, he's bringing someone else home to meet them... only without the whole going home part, since it's his parents that made the flight up from Florida to Massachusetts for a visit.

"They're your parents," Martha hisses. "I don't really you know, meet parents. Or at least I only normally meet the dad..." She fidgets again with her shirt, worrying if she had been too risque in her shirt choice but John had assured her she was fine.

"You said they were meeting us for dinner at 7 right?"

"You know if you have met my pops before, you're not allowed to tell me, right? Lifetime of scarring right there." He rolls his eyes at her and then checks his watch. "Yep, and it's quarter til' so we're right on time."

Martha has to bite her bottom lip, "Never did any stripping in Florida so you’re safe. I just won't tell you about how the shifts go this weekend-- oh hello," Martha blanches as she sees an older couple approach their table with wide smiles on their faces.

She stands next to John and offers her hand, shaking theirs as they sit down across from them.

John gets up to hug his mother. He's spent most of the day with them. They're only in town for the weekend, and he'd only just that morning told them that he had a new girlfriend. He can see immediate relief on his mother's face when she looks at Martha... which makes him wonder exactly what she'd been expecting to begin with, but that's probably a question better saved for a phonecall.

The small talk is easy enough... for about two minutes. Then his dad smiles an exceedingly polite smile and asks Martha what it is she's studying.

"She's a dancer," John quickly supplies, hoping this won't get him in trouble later.

"MIT... has a dance program?" His mother says, sounding surprised.

"Not at MIT. She's uh... it's more of a vocational program. She performs part time and, uh... helps instruct newer... students."

Okay, not totally a lie. Martha does help train the new girls.

Martha shoots John a look but quickly recovers "Ah, yes. Emerson actually," she smiles winningly and is amazed at how easily John's parents buy it.

"A dancer? Well isn't that exciting! And you're British!" His mother proclaims, smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Ah yes, my ... mother didn't really approve of me wanting to be a dancer. She wanted me to grow up and become a doctor so I felt that ... a new start all over was what I needed when I went off to uni. New school, new life, new country..."

"Well, we sure would love to see you dance Martha. Is there anywhere we can see you preform while we're here?"

John almost chokes on the drink of water he'd just taken. "Uh, she's not working this weekend," he quickly says with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry. But she's really good. Very... talented."

Martha smiles rather sincerely at John, "Thank you love, that's sweet of you." She squeezes his hand under the table as she is too worried to kiss him.

He smiles back at her, getting distracted enough that his father actually has to clear his throat. Luckily he's saved further embarrassment by the waitress appearing to take their orders.

Martha blushes again and smiles, squeezing his hand. She thinks its cute that John got distracted smiling and looking at her, its certainly something she's started to do early in the morning.

They get the orders out of the way and then they're left with conversation again. John dominates it, mostly just talking about classes and projects.

"And how's D'argo?" His mother says. "Have you two smoothed out those issues you had at the beginning of the term?"

John glances at Martha. "Yeah, we uh... we got it figured out."

"Oh did you? I was worried you wouldn't be able to stay room mates," his mother comments with a smile as she takes a sip of her beer. Martha is amused that John hasn't told his parents that he hasn't really been back to his room in over a month. Especially once he officially moved in with her.

He hopes she understands - isn't offended by - his not telling his parents that they practically live together. He's not quite ready to shatter his mother's image of him as her innocent little boy. Of course, she probably knows by now that he's had sex, but there's something different about the vague concept of her knowing... and knowing that she knows.

Martha has been surreptitiously looking John's mother up and down. The second time John met her at the club he had mentioned her, said that he never went to strip clubs back home in Kansas because he didn't want his momma to know what kind of boy she had raised.

Looking at his mother now, Martha wonders if Mama Crichton has any idea that her baby boy not only frequents strip clubs very, very often but really, really has a thing for strippers.

He tells them about a rugby game D'argo's playing in the next day, and invites them along to watch it. He and Martha had made the plans before his parents announced their impromptu visit.

"How has DK been recently John?" His mother asks, folding her hands on the table. "Are you two still talking about that hole thing?"

John actually turns red. "Wormholes, Ma. And it's just a silly idea... nothing serious."

Martha cocks her head and turns to look at John, "You never told me any about this John."

She can see how his ears are practically magenta and she finds it both adorable and perplexing. "You and DK are doing research into wormholes?"

"Oh yes, my boy is going to be an astronaut."

John scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's nothing. Just this theory we have.... I mean, we're focusing more on the rubber band snap thing."

He's told his mother about all of this, but hasn't mentioned it to Martha for a few reasons... he doesn't want to seem like a huge nerd, and doesn't want to hear another pretty girl laugh at his stupid ideas about space travel.

"Rubber band snap thing huh? They teach you pretty technical things over at that fancy school," she teases gently, nudging his shoulder with hers but she is still smiling widely at him. And she is not, not laughing.

"It's not something we learned. It's just this thing we worked out... a way to use earth's own atmosphere to propel a spacecraft, get us a little bit further out than we've ever been before."

"That's pretty smart John," Martha admits. She certainly doesn't have his grasp on physics but she likes to watch those kind of shows on TV (which John likes to expound on and sometimes ridicule).

"He's not talked about his theories?" Jack asks her, raising an eyebrow. "He's got some pretty interesting and revolutionary theories."

"No, he's not mentioned them to me much."

"Aw, come on, they're just theories. Did that paper last term on the wormhole thing and I made a fu- freaking D on it." John says, still burning at the memory of that.

"I'd like to hear your crackpot theories," Martha says softly, squeezing his hand and smiling at him.

"I'll tell you about them some time," he promises her.

That's followed up by a very amusing half hour of his mother attempting, with great pride, to explain all of the things that John hopes to do one day. Jack is smiling at John, with crinkles around his eyes, as Leslie speaks.

The rest of the dinner goes rather well, their food coming soon which always helps the conversation. What's more, Martha eventually feels comfortable with John's parents, enough that she hugs his mother as she begins to leave.

"You two have fun this evening, don't get up to too much trouble," she advises as she and Jack turn to leave.

He hugs his mother and kisses her on the cheek as she leaves, and gives his father a hug. They have plans to meet for breakfast, since John wants to see as much of his parents as he can before they leave.

"I probably oughta stay at the dorm tonight." John says to

"Hm, you don't think D'Argo will mind us both being there?" She asks, looking at John with an utterly serious expression on her face.

Working hard to keep her face neutral, Martha has to bite her inner cheek to keep from spoiling it with laughter.

John’s grin is wide and immediate at that response. He loves that she doesn’t want to be away from him any more than he wants to be away from her, even if she’s just joking. "He better not. He snores, though, just warnin' ya."

She smiles but gives him a look. "Sure you can't come and stay back home?" Martha knows she is perilously close to whinging but she can't really help it. "I don't sleep well when I don't have you wrapped nakedly around me."

"Hey, you can come stay with me tonight..." He says, a bit more serious now. The truth is, he knows he has to be at his dorm in case his parents pop in unannounced, but he also doesn't want to be away from Martha for the whole night. “D'argo probably wouldn't appreciate the naked sleeping, but... it might be fun."

"So, should we swing by my place, pick up Baloo and some things for me to wear? Or ... not wear? We could always traumatise D some more you know."

John winces slightly. "Uh, the big man's gonna have to stay at home tonight. Ix-nay on the pets-ay in dorms."

Martha seriously frowns, she's not made Baloo sleep on his own since she rescued him as a puppy. She Frowns at John to let him know what she thinks of this idea.

"Hey, he can kick it on his own for one night..." He whines, poking out his lower lip in a pout. He hates it when she picks the dog over him.

"Will you be the one to explain to him that its not because mummy and daddy don't love him?" She asks, wrapping her arm through his as they begin their walk back to her apartment.

John grins widely as her phrasing there. "I'll buy him a dog biscuit and he won't even care... I mean, yeah, I'll explain it to him. Very carefully. With pictures. Diagrams! Graphs?”

"Pie charts?" She teases, rounding down the alley towards her building. "And be careful on the biscuits, he doesn't need that many and you spoil him so."

"Hey, you're the one that keeps buying 'em. Besides, it's the only way to get him off of the couch when I wanna stretch out."

Martha pokes her tongue out as she lets them in, a loud "rowr rowr!" greeting them at the door as Balloo bounds over and jumps up, paws on Martha's shoulders and giving her an excited kiss.

Extricating herself, she leaves John to fend for himself against the baby as she goes to pack a quick bag.

John drops to the ground instantly and Balloo comes charging at him, woofing in a way that can't be anything but delighted that his playmate has returned.

Martha peeks her head out to watch John knock Balloo to the ground and wrestle with him. She has to smile to herself, they are such goofballs and its so cute how John plays with him. In fact, it often makes her wibble and have that warm feeling in the put of her stomach that slightly scares her.

John grumbles goodnaturedly, but he doesn't mind taking the dog out for a walk. He kind of likes it. They didn't have many pets when he was a kid, moving around too much.

Martha blows him a kiss and goes to grab something from her drawer, something she was going to surprise him with earlier on their date this weekend until she realised that his parents were going to be joining them. Putting it among the rest of her clothes, she zips the bag up and goes about turning off a few of the electronics and things and locking the windows because she worries about her baby.

The walk takes about fifteen minutes. John figures that'll be enough time for Martha to get her stuff together. Personally, he can't see why she has -that- much stuff to begin with.... but he's not dumb enough to ask that one out loud.

"Alright Balloo," Martha announces when she hears the jingle of his collar. "Mummy is going to stay with Daddy tonight alright?" She asks, kneeling down and taking the pups face in her hands. "Don't think this means Mum doesn't love you but she... well," she stops herself from finishing that thought and just pats Balloo on the head a bit awkwardly.

"Right, don't chew on anything, I've locked up my nice shoes and please don't pee on anything. Be a good boy alright?" He woofs and nuzzles her hand before trotting off and flopping on her bed.

John turns and grabs her back so she won't see the look on his face of pure happiness when she refers to him as daddy. He gives Balloo a pat on the head himself. "If you chew any of my textbooks, you gotta pay for 'em, you hear that?" He warns, wagging a finger at the dog.

Smiling, Martha takes John's arm and takes him out of the apartment. The night is relatively early and the weather is nice and so they don't even bother with a cab or driving but opt to enjoy each others company while walking back.

"I wonder if we're ever going to eventually drive D crazy," Martha ponders as John fiddles for his own key to let them in. "Oooh, you think we can fool around if he's not here?"

John smirks. "I think we can fool around even if he is there."

"Oooh, you're mean. I like it when you're evil, its hot," Martha whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and indulging herself in a nice, deep kiss. "Oh... John," she sighs happily, not able to say how she feels with him.

"Yeah." He smiles down at her, reaching up to touch her cheek. He gets it, what she isn't saying, and hopes that even though he isn't saying it she knows he reciprocates.

She smiles and thinks she gets it, they've only been together for 2 months, but it doesn't feel like that. Even when they first started dating, it never felt like normal, always like it was something else.

Tossing her bag to the side, she flops into John's bed and flings her arms above her head and gives him a come hither stare.

John drops down onto the bed beside her. They're both still dressed, but that's okay.

For the moment.

"My parents liked you," John comments, rolling onto his side.

"Yeah? That's good. Cause I really like you," she curls up into his side, her face going into his neck and breathing deeply.

"Hey, even if they hadn't, it wouldn't have changed anything." John drops a kiss on her mouth. "But I knew they would."

"To be fair, they like who they think I am," she does remind him, her chin on his chest. "I can't help but think they might not approve of the girl who seduces their good boy into a strip club almost every night," she murmurs, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

John makes a face. "Most of my time at the strip club is spent in the back watching Discovery Channel. I probably get more studying done there than I would in the dorm room with all those guys barging in."

"You know, I think its the point here Johnny. Their baby boy's girlfriend is a stripper. I find that generally doesn't go over well with parents. Whether you spend most of the time studying as opposed to paying me for lap dances..."

John snickers. "That's right, cause I don't have to pay for the lap dances."

Smirking, Martha climbs bodily on top of Johnny, wiggling a bit on top of him as she arches forward to press her lips against his. "Mmm, 's cause I like giving them to you."

"You just like getting me all turned on so you can use me for your own dirty, kinky desires."

"Oh yeah," Martha agrees heartily, sucking slowly on his full bottom lip, letting her tongue run across the bottom before she begins nibbling on it.

*

"I swear, your two had better keep it down," D'argo says for the fifth time that evening. They'd actually had fun watching cartoons on John's 20 inch screen and sharing popcorn., but now he's ready for bed and his wariness about the whole sleepover is beginning to show.

He knows he can't really complain, though, since there have been plenty of times that Chiana crashed with them.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure John will find a way to keep my mouth occupied," Martha says quite honestly, throwing D'Argo a wink. She pulls of her yoga pants and drops them over the side of the bed and snickers when she can hear D'Argo let out a loud groan.

John actually cringes a bit, too. He's all for Martha's lack of modesty most of the time but he had sort of hoped the 'clothing stays on' rule would sort of be understood.

She leaves her cami on but she really can NOT sleep with pants on. She gets hot and fussy, especially with someone laying next to her. Though she did come prepared and is wearing some of her most conservative underwear.

Curling up in John's arms, she rests her head against his chest, an arm around him as well and a hand sneaking up his shirt to press against skin.

He grins when he sees her underwear, and then catches D'argo looking too - the grin quickly turns into a glare. D'argo just shrugs and rolls over.

John pulls her against him. The twin bed is small and cramped but he doesn't mind. His hand rubs absently up and down over her back, as he has a habit of doing before he falls asleep.

Martha smiles and rubs up and against John, just teasing him before settling in and yawning. She nuzzles at the spot under his chin. They're going to have to sleep up close and personal but then, thats not so bad.

Hours later, John is in the middle of a -very- nice dream involving Martha in a bat girl costume...

Bat-girl costume? Martha would have you know she's far more likely to wear the catsuit.

Batgirl or catsuit, he is having happy dreams about it... and the evidence of which are pretty obvious to her as soon as she rolls over.

Martha is a bit restless, still hot and she turns over and rolls into John and slowly begins to wake up and shift against him again.

Her eyes open as she feels something poking her low in the belly and it really doesn't take her long to figure out what it is. Biting her lip, she giggles softly before shifting her thigh over and across John's erection.

John grunts, in his dream reaching for Martha and being able to practically feel the latex of her outfit underneath his fingertips. Her tits are squeezing out of the top in a way that is absolutely mouthwatering and all he can think about is putting his dick between them, coming all over that shiny black material.

Martha so wishes she had the ability to see what it is that John is dreaming about because it certainly has him all riled up. Chuckling under her breath, Martha ghosts a hand down his cock on the outside of his pajama bottoms to watch it jerk up against the jersey material.

John is closer to losing it than he's been during sleep in a while... mostly because he's finally outgrowing wet dreams, and because if he's horny in the middle of the night he can always count on Martha to be up for a go. But something about being back in the dorm room bed has him firmly entrenched in the dream world.

It doesn't take a whole lot of thinking before Martha is slipping her hand into his pajama bottoms and gently stroking him up and down. She is able to see half of John's face due to the light coming in from the window and its pretty obvious he's enjoying it.

John shifts forward into the hand grasping him, his mouth dropping open and his hips moving in slow, shallow thrusts.

Oh now that's... She'll have to remind him of this in the morning. Giggling into his shoulder, Martha begins to pick up the slack and jerk him nice and slow. He's about fifteen seconds away from coming when he actually wakes up. A groan stutters its way out of his mouth before he remembers D'argo and clamps down on the sound. He can feel Martha's hand around his dick, everything damp from the muggy heat his their bodies trapped under the blanket. "Fuck," he breathes, barely a sound, but knowing she can still hear it.

"Hey, there you are," she whispers, leaning over to kiss him and trying to slip him the tongue, only to find his hand in the way. She stops her other hand from stroking him until he moves his hand from his mouth so she can slip her tongue alongside his.

He opens his mouth to her and kisses her greedily. His mind is still clouded from the dream and he can almost imagine that he's still in it, her with a cape swishing around her shoulders as she fucks herself on him. He bucks up hard enough that the bed squeaks and them immediately stills.... but her hand keeps moving.

Smiling into the kiss, she twists her hand around his cock at the base before running her thumb over the tip. By now, she knows when John is at the edge and she strokes him until he's just about there before she wiggles down his bed, pulling the sheets up over her as she pulls his cock out of his pants and sliding her mouth down on it.

Keeping everything clean, that's the important part here.

As soon as her mouth closes around him, he's gone. His hand tightens on the back of her neck and he starts to come, his entire body tensing in order to keep himself quiet.

She sucks him down, holding his hips down so he doesn't thrust and make noise. Softly, she pulls up off of his cock, giving it a little lick before slipping back up the bed and lying next to him.

John's almost asleep again as soon as Martha's mouth is off of his cock, but he does have enough presence of mind to give her another kiss and a grateful, blissed out smile before he drifts off.

Martha smiles, he definitely owes her for that but she'll cash it in later. They really don't have time for anything fun right now.

Settling in next to him, she slips off into a deep sleep....

*

John wakes up the next morning to a knocking at the door. A quick glance over tells him D'argo is already gone, probably off at some pregame ritual with his teammates.

He stretches and peels himself away from Martha to stumble toward the door. He's really lucky in retrospect that his bed is facing away from the door because otherwise he'd had a lot to explain to his mother.

"Hold on, uh, just... it's real messy in here, gimme a second to clean up." He says, giving her a frantic smile and shutting the door again.

Martha rolls over, her hair a mess and dark smudges under her eyes where she forgot about her mascara again. "Mm, John its only," she looks over at the clock. "Its before 8 baby, come back to bed with me," she says with a lazy grin.

"No, get up, come on, my parents are here, you gotta hide or something. Go into the bathroom, knock on the door on the other side." He says, panicked. "DK'll let you into his room. Just get dressed and come around like you just got here or something."

Martha pauses, flops back onto the bed and groans. "Your mum doesn't know we're sleeping together does she?" She accuses quietly, falling out of the bed and getting tangled in the sheets as she looks for her bag.

"Don't tell me she thinks we just hold hands under the table Johnny," she whispers, tugging her jeans on as fast as she can before being shoved towards the bathroom. Stumbling, she knocks onto DK's door as John quickly shuts his side.

"Hii..." Martha says, smiling at DK with just her shirt in hand.

"His parents got there early didn't they?"

John is all smiles when he opens the door for his mother. "Sorry," He says, rubbing at the stubble on his cheeks. "I didn't know you guys were gonna surprise me like this."

His mother immediately begins to look around the room. It is, for once, pretty clean... of course, that's only because he doesn't live here anymore, but she doesn't have to know that.

DK is half naked and is not bothering to hide his chuckling as Martha pulls on her shirt and then tugging her shoes on. "Yes, yes, its hilarious, really. Apparently his mother still thinks he's like 16 or something," she mutters.

"Oh worse than that, he was banging girls at 16. You'll have to go back to 15, honey." Martha stands up and looks at DK.

"And he told me he was such a good, southern boy!"

"Yeah and where did he tell you this?"

"... while he was putting a one in my g-string. That perhaps should have been my clue, huh?"

"Yup."

Ten minutes go buy and John is actually starting to get nervous about leaving DK and Martha alone together. They went to that one frat party and they've hung out with D'argo and Chiana a couple of times but mostly have been keeping to themselves... probably, John muses, because they can't seem to go an hour without getting naked.

".... We're going to have to talk a lot more," Martha realises, looking at DK. John's childhood friend, he surely has quite a few stories and insights into the man.

"Yeah? 'Talking' huh?" Martha shakes her head and gives him a playful shove.

"I need to leave my bag here, just give it to John later alright?" She leans over and gives DK a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on, wanna drop in and say hi to mama and papa Crichton," Dk tugs on some shorts and a shirt from his floor and takes Martha's arm in his. "Shall we break in on them then?"

John is both relieved and instantly nervous again when he hears the knock on the door. He's surprised to see DK and Martha both standing there.

"Good morning darling," Martha says, blowing him a kiss. "Look who I ran into on his way back from staying out partying?" Her smile is completely innocent as she looks at DK and he just glares at her before looking over at John and his parents.

"Douglas, are you staying out all night partying?" John's mother asks, concerned as any mother would.

"Oh, not like that Mrs. C, I stayed the night at a friends apartment, I just came back early to get a head start on my physics reading."

John's mother is pacified until she spots the mark on his cheek. "You seem to have a lipstick print here, Douglas," she says, rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

John recognizes that particular shade of lip gloss and glares at Martha, who just winks back at him.

"So, you guys hungry?" His father claps his hands together and smiles widely. "Because I'm starving."

"Oh, Douglas, you'll come with us, won't you?" His mother says, arm around the man that has practically been a second son to her throughout John's childhood.

"Of course Mrs. C, I wouldn't miss breakfast with you,” he says.

Leslie Crichton beams at DK as they head out of the dorm and towards the dining halls.

"Hey you," Martha murmurs, her shoulder bumping John's as she lets go of DK to walk with John's mom and slips back to walk with him. She leans over and gives him his own lipstick print on his cheek, her hand finding his and slipping into it.

He smiles at her and squeezes her hand, leaning in close to whisper so his parents can't hear. "Sorry about earlier. You don't know how much I wanted to just crawl back into bed with you..."

"Oooh, me too," she murmurs, nuzzling into his neck while his parents aren't watching. "What time do your parents leave?" She asks, her hand sneaking down and grabbing his ass and giving him a squeeze.

John blushes instinctively, just because he's not used to being this physical with anyone while having his parents in the immediate vicinity. Even though they can't see he almost feels like it'll be tattooed on his forehead when they look at him next. "Uh, they've got a flight out at eight this evening so we'll probably watch the game and have an early dinner."

"I, uh, I have work this evening, did I tell you?" She whispers, not wanting to get into a tangle of explaining her job and keeping them from wanting to see her, as nice as it is.

John makes a face, disappointed. "Okay. I'll probably show up halfway through your set."

"I'm sorry baby," she squeezes his hand. "I couldn't get out of this evening, we're already down three dancers." She knows John understands, she just wishes she could spend some more time with him and his family. Though she does smile when he says he'll be in to see her set, he doesn't always watch, most of the time he spends his time at the strip club in the back in her dressing room.

"Really? Gonna watch me workin' it?" She teases, whispering so his parents won't hear her. "You know I think about you when I'm up there, right?" Her lips are right on his ear as she murmurs to him.

John perks up a little - in more ways than one. "Yeah? Well, I don't have much homework... maybe I'll just stick around up front and watch you work. Gimme another free lap dance?"

"I don't think the last once counts as a lap dance honey, that was more.... grinding in your lap to get off than a dance."

"You say tomato, I say to-mah-to... actually, we'll go with what you say as long as you do it again."

She flicks her eyes up to John's parents who are talking to DK about his classes and studies. Grinning she flicks out her tongue against John's earlobe and sucks on it briefly. "Baby, if I could, I'd zip you open and ride you right there on the floor."

"Uhho... okay then." John swallows and shuts his eyes for a second. "Okay, so, topic change, how's the weather over... uh... there?" He glances at her, desperately willing his sudden hard on to die down before they get to his parents rental car.

"Too much?" She asks, squeezing his fingers as they cross the street into the parking lot. "Do I need to sneak into the bathroom with you?" Martha tries not to taunt John like this, he's scowled at her many times when she texts him such things when he's stuck in class, but she has a hard time not doing it. He is just so responsive to everything she says, she can't quite help herself.

"No!" He hisses, thinking of anything - his third grade teacher, baseball, that time he walked in on D'argo jerking off - ah, yeah, that does it. His erection flags and he feels safe stepping around his mother to open the car door for her, then doing the same for Martha.

Martha bites her bottom lip and gets in the car, scooting over until she's in the middle between DK and John. It feels a bit awkward, but John is able to get an arm around her and she leans into him as he joins the conversation, adding in some of his own remarks here and there.

John's enjoying catching up with his parents, talking about his sisters and how they're doing in school, about people back in his hometown.

"Martha, maybe John will bring along next time he comes for a visit," his mother says, sounding happy. John immediately grins, because this definitely means she's won their approval.

"Ah, that would be nice. I really haven't seen much of the US aside from a few cities. It would be kinda great to see other parts of this country. And of course your home town," she adds, poking her tongue at John and teasing him.

"I'll show you all the glory spots." He says, and he and DK immediately begin talking about all of their old favorite hangouts back home.

Unfortunately for them, 'glory spots' has an entirely different connotation in the strip club world and Martha almost chokes on laughing. She quickly covers it up with a cough, "No, no, I'm fine. No just, something caught in my throat, really."

"You okay?" John gives Martha a slightly bewildered smile, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah John, yeah I'm fine," she waves her hand and gets him to stop hitting her back. She really will need to tell him what he said once she has a chance and his parents aren't listening.

After breakfast, they lose DK to one of his many girlfriends and, since John's dorm room isn't exactly ideal for entertaining, spend some time walking around the campus.

Martha has her hand in John's while they walk around, Johnny talking about this class and that story as they go past certain buildings. Many of the stories Martha hasn't heard just because she and Johnny really, really don't get out much.

She's sort of figuring the honeymoon period should come to an end soon and perhaps they might peek their heads up out of their lusty haze of sex-filled days and nights to actually see some of his friends. Maybe.

The game is fun, lots of shouting for D’argo's team and lots of laughter. John is in a terrific mood because while he loves MIT, he misses his parents and just seeing them again leaves him feeling energized.

After the game is over he kisses Martha goodbye, happy when she steps forward to hug his parents.

Martha begs off, explaining homework (to which John's parents fully understand) and gives John a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later love," she promises, knowing that he'll be stopping by later.

Jack claps his son on the back after they've left the stadium and are wandering towards a small restaurant John knows of. "She's a good girl John," Jack praises, nodding to himself. "Where did you two meet?"

"Through a... mutual friend." John lies smoothly.

"Yeah? Well, she seems like a fine one."

John's mother interrupts them to say that she's going to find a restroom.

"So, John," Jack begins, looking seriously at his son. "I just wanted to take a moment to talk with you about... protection and such son. Because, its very serious that you use.... condoms, and things, when having sex. Keep from having babies and sexually transmitted diseases and really, I don't want to be a grandfather yet."

It takes John a few seconds to realize exactly what his dad's doing. He immediately claps his hands over his ears in protest. "Hey, whoa, dad, I think we had this talk about ten years ago, didn't we?"

"Consider this a refresher course," Jack insists, moving his drink over so he can put his hands on the table. "You knew Erin from high school and well, she was quite ... yes and well you're growing up and things are going to be a bit more... demanding. Especially as Martha seems a bit more.... free."

John flushes at the mention of her being free, and for a panicked moment almost thinks his dad might know... but while his dad does seem to suspect something he's pretty sure it isn't that Martha is a stripper.

"She was in your room this morning, wasn't she?" Jack says. "Look, kid, you don't have to make up any excuses for me."

John neither confirms nor denies this.

"Look, I'm just saying I was a guy in college once and you two don't look like you've been apart for long," Jack has a smirky look on his face as he leans back. "I'm not telling you not to, you should certainly enjoy it son. I'm just saying to be careful."

"I'm sure you were but, father, I really do not wanna be hearing about your exploits."

"Of course not but you can learn from my experiences John," Jack keeps from smirking at his son and downs a bit of his beer. "Kind of like the g-spot, some people say its mythical and all, but really they're just not trying or doing it right. Of course, every woman is a bit different but if you take it slow son, and listen to how she's breathing you'll find out when you're close--"

"DAD!" John stumbles back so quickly that he almost falls. His father can hardly contain his laughter, but John is not happy at all... and that's the scene that his mother walks back into.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asks, moving to sit next to her husband.

"Just giving Johnny here some advice for college is all love," he gives her a kiss on the cheek and pats her knee.

John pastes on a smile even though he's still slightly nauseated having just heard his father refer to the g-spot (something that, for the record, he has no trouble at all finding.... since Martha happens to be a very, very good teacher in these things).

Jack winks at his son and pays the bill. "Your mother and I are going to need to be going to the airport soon. Son, would you like us to drop you off back on campus?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." John says.

He's sad to see his parents go but fights back the homesickness.

With Martha's shift starting soon, he begins to get ready to go out. He's pulling on his jacket when DK knocks on the door.

DK leans against the doorjam and looks at John spiking his hair up artfully. "Where you going looking like that mister? Got a party at delta delta delta? Man, those girls are nice...."

"Just going to hang out with Martha at work," John says, a warning edge to his voice that DK, of course, completely ignores.

"Oooh, at work. You got my interest there sexy," DK says, making kissy faces at John. "Your girl working the pole?" He asks, looking around his shoulder. "Doing a bit of," he infers, humping up against John and using him as a pole.

By now John is used to DK and his often inappropriate behavior. He just gently shoves him off and shakes his head. "What she does at work is none of your concern, my friend."

"Oh come on," DK teases, flopping on the bed. "She's your girl Johnny, yeah I got that. I'm not saying anything other than that she's you know, hot. Which she is man, you can't deny that. And she's a stripper, that's hot too."

He pauses, "Does she work with hotties?"

John gives DK another appraising, halfway disapproving look before breaking into a grin. "Oh, you better bet it, sonny. And she does this one number where three of them are all grinding on her... blow your goddamn mind, I'm telling you, and something else besides."

DK's eyes pop out of his head, "She has girls grinding up on her? Man, come on, help a brother out. My last three girls have all been against having sex until like the fifth date. I am so hard up, I'd do your ugly ass.

"What? Okay, that's drastic, man. You're welcome to come hang with tonight, but you know, they're just dancers - you still gotta do some of the work on your own."

DK tilts his head and raises his eyebrows at John, "Hi this is kettle, who are you calling black?"

John flips him off. "I never paid her... it was just my natural charm that got her into bed."

"Uh huh," DK says, rolling his eyes. "You never gave her any money."

"Not a cent." John says, beginning to get annoyed. Is this really what his friends think? That he paid for his girlfriend?

"Hey man, chill," DK says, getting up to slap John on the back.

John grumbles.

"I'm just shitting with you, yeah?" He shakes his head but gives his friend a hug. "Give me a minute, I wanna change my shirt."

"Yeah, yeah. Five minutes or I'm leaving without you!" John says, hugging DK back.

Martha finishes pulling on her outfit, buttoning her doctor's coat and pulling on her black garter. She's humming to herself and is in a rather good mood; the weekend went well, John's parents like her and her boy is even going to come by and see her preform (which she always loves even if it does end up distracting her more than anything).

"Five minutes then your ass better be on stage Alesha," the house mother calls and Martha hurries to pull her boots on before heading out to the wings.

John stands in line, like he does every night, but as soon as the bouncer spots him he and DK are escorted to the front of the line and then only a moment later inside. It's crowded, a noisy evening already, and John decides if he's showing off... why not show off all the way. He gestures at DK to follow him as he heads toward the VIP area.

".... and that was the lovely Kandy Kane. Thank you honey, better be seeing you later sweetheart," the DJ says as he begins to spin another record.

"Now gentlemen, please put your hands and wallets together for the talented, the beautiful, the sexy, Miss Alesha Barnes."

Martha's music starts and she grins as the lights go down and she climbs onto the two story pole, her thighs wrapped around it as she spins slowly down the pole. After a moment, a spotlight hits her as she leans back, holding herself up only by her thigh muscles as she is perpendicular to the pole.

DK's eyes are about the size of plates as he watches Martha work the pole. John's seen this countless times by now but it never stops being impressive... and sexy as hell.

Martha leans all the way back, upside down on the pole as her arms grab on to it and she lets go with her legs and spins around, just holding on by her arms.

She's been working hard on this, doing push ups whenever she can and she's happy with the results. Pulling herself closer, she wraps a leg around the pole again as she makes her way down the pole.

Letting go a bit, she slides down then catches herself, then finishes the rest of the pole, landing in a splits on the stage.

"Holy shit, man, I think I need to go change pants now." DK whispers reverantly.

"Hold tight," John grins. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

DK just whimpers as Martha swivels over onto her hands and knees, rocking back and forth before leaning forward and shaking her ass. Moving again, she flips over her heels on the ground and the pole in between her legs. She jerks her hips up, rubbing against the pole as she undoes her hair and shakes her hair out.

Wrapping a leg back around the pole, she pulls herself up and braces her back against it, her arms over her head. Martha spots John right in front of her, comfy in the VIP section with his complimentary wings and beer. What she wasn't expecting was DK with his eyeballs practically out of his head and his tongue out next to him.

Keeping from laughing, Martha slowly makes her way down the stage; she stops to tease a table of older, larger, balding men. Sitting on their table and leaning back, her breasts practically popping out of her coat.

They want her to stay but she moves on, making her way to the VIP section. She actually sits on DK's lap first, her back to him as she leans back, resting her head on his shoulder before she pushes her ass back into his lap.

Smirking, she flips a leg over onto John and slides on to his lap as her hands go straight to her coat as she pops the first button undone.

John thrusts up against her, mostly just to show off in front of DK. Martha's on her game tonight, looking about as sexy as he's ever seen her (except for when she's curled up in bed wearing nothing but his t-shirt, but that's a whole different kind of sexy).

She pushes her fake glasses on to DK's face and grabs John's and shakes him up a bit. Moving forward on his lap, she leans and lays back on him, her hands going to her coat and popping the second and third button. Groaning loudly, she arches her back up off of his legs which pushes her hips closer to John's as she pulls herself back up and wraps her coat around his neck with a smirk.

As much as John wants her to stay right where she is, riding his dick through their clothes, for the next few hours... he knows Martha has to make a living and will eventually be moving on.

Before she moves away from him, he whispers in his ear, "Get one of your girls to treat DK to the works... I'll pay 'em afterward."

She wraps an arm around his neck, lips on his ear as she works herself on his lap. "I'll be back later to give you a dance baby, after I work the room a bit and it dies down. For now," she smiles and stands up, pulling her bra off and pushing her tits into his face, practically smothering him with them.

John's a little overheated when Martha leaves, so he downs his beer to cool off. There's another one in front of him before he even puts the glass down. He grins at the waitress, a girl who has become a friend of his, and mouths a thanks.

Martha makes her way through the crowd, pulling off her bra amongst a bunch of boys at a bachelor party, knees on the table and moving her hips around before moving on to the table of a single man, sitting on his lap and giving him a thrill.

When her set is over she makes her way over to Tisha and Lacey backstage, biting her lip. "I have a favour to ask of you two. See, there is a friend of Johnny's here tonight..."

*

As soon as they're in the door, John turns them around and slams her against it. He doesn't give her time to breathe or speak before his mouth is on hers and his hands are lifting her up so that their pelvises are lined up, her legs wrapped around him as he does his damnedest to fuck her through their clothes.

"Mmmngh," Martha groans, humping him right back. She is pretty drunk, more than she really should be and certainly too much to have driven them home.

Her hands run through John's hair, spiking it up as she kisses him back just as hard as he is. "I want you to fuck me in the ass," she moans into his mouth without even realising it.

John groans, his entire body tensing and for a second he thinks he's actually going to come just from hearing her say that. "You sure?" He groans, arms around her. "Because I'm so close already, once I start I won't be able to stop."

She gives this sexy little nod, big eyes staring right at him looking horny as hell, lips swollen from kissing. He turns, still holding her, and carries her into the bedroom.

Her arms are still around John and she, well, she certainly hasn't stopped rubbing up against him. "God, want you in me so bad. So fucking horny baby, want you so fucking bad..."

He goes back and forth between undressing himself and undressing her, impatient with the whole process. But finally they're both naked and he drops down to the bed, grabs her and rolls her on top of him just to feel her tits pressed up against his chest and feel the wet heat from between her thighs as she rubs shamelessly against him.

She mewls and squeezes her tits together with her hands, "Yeah, I know you love them baby," she purrs, pushing them into his face. "Maybe later you can fuck my tits."

"Fuck, yeah. Come all over those pretty tits. But right now, right now I'm gonna fuck your ass." He grabs for the lube that's in the bedside table - not that they often need it - and settles between her legs, rubbing a fingertip against her tight little asshole.

"Got something for ya, if you need to help in lasting longtime," Martha teases, her legs opening ridiculously wide and ridiculously fast for John. Yeah. She's a slut.

John actually does doubt his ability to last that long, but he's also not yet to the point where he's gonna admit that so he shakes his head.

"Sure, could fuck my ass nice and long instead of having to wait every two seconds when I bounce my ass back on your dick."

"I'm good," John growls, suddenly aggressive, not wanting her to doubt him. Fuck, he'll last long enough to get her off if it kills him now.

Martha gasps when he flips her over onto her back and shoves her legs open, his fingers lubed up and gently probing and pressing into her ass. She lets her head fall back and she has to remember to breathe and relax as he presses his finger in all the way.

She's tight, way tighter here than her pussy is. He wriggles his fingers around and tries to make sure that he won't absolutely kill her when he slides his cock in.

"You need, make sure you stretch... a lot," she pants, looking down at his dick. "Cause that's... yeah." Smirking, she licks her lips, "Your dick's gonna stretch me wide open baby."

His dick gives a happy little jerk thinking about that, thwacking against his stomach. He reaches for more lube, getting as much of it inside of her as he can.

"Oh yeah, I can see Johnny likes that thought doesn't he?" Martha pushes herself down on John's finger. "Come on, another, put another one in me baby."

Three fingers now and she seems to need a few seconds to get used to that. He squirts more lube, using it liberally, until she's panting and whimpering again.

Twisting and turning, Martha pants and rides John's fingers, she's so turned on she doesn't even feel the slight bit of pain as he stretches her. "Oooh baby," she groans, head back. "Want you now baby, want to feel you in me now."

"Hold on," John says, leaning up and kissing her. "Just let me get a condom."

Martha shakes her head, lips finding his in a kiss. "Don't want-- want to feel you baby."

"What- you sure? I mean, you're... sure?" John says. There have been a couple of times when they forgot to use protection but this will be the first time they've purposefully not used it.

Generally when they realise they've forgotten, John's pulled out before he's come. "Yes I'm sure! You won't get me pregnant and anything we might have we've certainly already given the other so please, god damnit, put your cock in my ass!"

John grabs the lube again, pours it on his palm and then strokes his dick until it's glistening, thick and red and standing out from his body. Martha's on her hands and knees, ass in the air like a bitch in heat, and John shudders as he rubs the head against her hole and then slowly, slowly pushes in.

"Ahh, christ fuck me!" Martha yells, the drinks from earlier are making her more vocal than normal and much, much louder than normal. And of course, alcohol is prone to making her very, very slutty. "Come on Johnny, fuck me with that dick baby, make my ass feel so fucking good."

Despite her insistence, John keeps it slow until he's all the way in and then he stops. She might be drunk and horny and wanting it hard and fast now, but he only had a couple of drinks and he is keeping in mind that she'll not only have to be able to walk tomorrow, but dance and bend and a whole variety of things that could be very unpleasant with a sore ass.

Martha's head rests on her arms as she pushes her ass back against Johnny. "Fuck baby, your dick," she breathes. "Did I tell you how much I fucking love your dick? Biggest boy I've ever fucked," she rambles as she shakes her ass just a bit.

"Yeah, you know it," John says, kissing the small of her back and squeezing his hands around her ass to keep her still - partially for her benefit, and partially so he doesn't lose it and come inside of her right now. He slowly begins to rock in and out.

When John begins to move inside her, Martha gasps and lets out a small mewl of neediness. He feels so good and is making her feel so full in a way she never has before.

He keeps it slow and steady until he can tell she's about to start whining for it again and then speeds up. His balls are tight and drawn up against his body and everything tingles, that white hot feeling that precedes a really intense orgasm already building.

Biting her lip, Martha begins to push back onto his dick, riding him faster even if John won't fuck her faster. "Yes, yes, yes baby, so good. Fuck, you're stretching me... god I can feel it Johnny, can feel your dick stretching me open. God, so fucking good."

"Yeah, you're nice and open for me now, aren't you?" John says, unable to help himself. He might not be drunk but this is still going straight to his head. He feels like he's gonna crawl out of his skin it's so good, all that tight gripping flesh around his dick, sucking him into her body as far as he can go.

"Damn right I am," Martha pants, hips moving and pushing back on John. "Come on baby, hows that feel to you? How do you like my ass?"

"Feels good... fucking amazing... such a nice ass," John says, and slaps it. The sound lingers, turning him on, and he rubs a hand down her stomach to feel her pussy. She's dripping wet, moisture everywhere. He plunges three fingers in.

"Oh, oh christ!" Martha cries out, back stretching and arching as she whines and writhes against him. "Oh baby, baby," she sobs. "Please... christ...."

"You like this? You gonna come from me fucking you, huh?"

"Harder, harder baby. Do me, Christ!" Jerking three fingers in her pussy, Martha sobs, tears on her cheeks as she's thrown hard over the edge and comes, her muscles squeezing hard around John.

John keeps to his word, but two seconds after she's finished he stops holding back.

Martha moans even louder, her mind blown at feeling John coming inside her ass. "Shit, shit baby, Christ coming in me, oh fuck yeah," she reaches a hand back to push John closer, holding him against her.

"Come in you," John groans, flush against her, his cock spilling into her. It feels like he's never gonna stop coming, the different feel of it...

Martha's face is smushed into the pillow, tear stains down her face as she groans and smiles, feeling John flush against her. "Fuck baby that was," she smiles to herself. "That was perfect."

John slumps onto the bed beside her, totally out of it. "Jesus. Fuck. I'm... fuck. Dead now."

Martha giggles, feeling high as a kite as she rolls over and snuggles into John's neck. "Oh Johnny," she murmurs smiling. "I... yeah," she curls up against him, getting as close as she can.

He sleeps like the dead there beside her, every worry and concern he might have had driven away by a healthy session of good, hard, kinky fucking.

She's curled up in his arms, dead to the world and really fucking happy. She'll be sore later and will complain about having to sit down but for right now, all is perfect in the world.

Sometime later, she wakes up, the shadows longer and deeper than they had been when they drifted off. Her stomach growls, demanding, and she reluctantly slips from John's grasp. Grabbing one of his shirts, she shuffles into her living room and grabs the phone, going to order them some food for dinner.

Part of him wants to stay asleep... But he is already too tuned in to the feel of someone in bed with him to sleep through her getting up.

Also, food would be good. He worked up a nice appetite, after all.

"Babe?" He wanders into the kitchen naked an walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

She turns and grins at the naked. She likes seeing him naked in her apartment, gives the whole place a nice furnished feel. "I ordered us some food. Chinese, okay?" She asks, pulling and tugging on him until they're pressed together and she's able to kiss his shoulder.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" He kisses her shoulder in kind, nudging the shirt she is wearing with his nose.

Martha makes a little noise when he says that, hiding her face in his neck. It still blows her mind when he says things like that. And she knows he means them. All she has to do is look at his face and know that.

He grins and turns his fade fractionally to be able to kiss her temple. He loves that he can make her feel like this.

She curls her hand around the back of his neck and smiles, just holding him close to her. "I... I love you too Johnny," she replies. Its not something she's said to anyone else and she doesn't want to.

He touches her cheek until she turns her face toward him and he can kiss her mouth. "I know." he says, hoping it comes out sweet and not cocky.

She snorts. "Thank you, Han."

Poking her tongue out at him, she goes over to the table, grabbing her wallet as she anticipates the doorbell. "Mm, that actually sounds like a good idea. Scifi and Chinese?" She asks, paying the delivery boy and giving him a wave as he leaves.

"You really are the perfect woman." John says with exaggerate zeal. He goes into the bedroom and grabs a pair of shorts to put on.

"I want you to remember that!" She yells as she pulls down plates and cups and various utensils, getting everything ready.

"I mean it you know," she says softer when he comes back for his plate.

"Remember what?" He shouts at her, hiding his smile when he walks out.

"That you love me, and I'm the best girl in the world."

"I'm sorry, what was that? Can't quite hear you. You say something about pearls? Or was that whales? Speak up." He grabs the bag of food and starts to pull out containers, grinning to himself.

She pokes her tongue at him and lets him do that while she goes off in search of her Star Wars DVD.

He sprawls out on the couch, leaving her little room to sit unless she wants to sit on him. Which is kind of the point.


End file.
